If Only
by kichikoneko
Summary: Duo hardly ever got what he really wanted, and he was okay with that. But, he never expected true happiness to come from rejection. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

If Only

Author: Kichikoneko

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other © marked bit included, also I make no profit of any kind off of this, unless it is a smile.

Rating: T (for safety, and possibilities for the future of the story)

Summary: Duo hardly ever got what he really wanted, and he was okay with that. But, he never expected true happiness to come from rejection.

Warning: Tried to keep with the original story, I apologize if it doesn't work out. 2xH to start, 2x5 later on. Possible mention of 1x3 & 4/6, who knows.

Chapter: 1

_I think the reason she said what she did was because I took so long to tell her. At age 17 and three months, give or take some days, I walked up to Hilde as confident as possible and told her how I felt... Big mistake._

Duo paced outside of the tan door, the door that would either let him in or completely trash his plans for the future. A life he dreamed about, and he was surely going to see those days of loving, comfort, and tender kisses. He was positive that Hilde loved him back, he just needed a backbone and some guts to realize everything he wanted. He'd literally had dreams of those blue eyes and that short dark hair, only to be awakened in the middle of the night after seeing her blown up or shot. It was sad how much had happened to the girl, and how much of it could be blamed on him.

The American stopped mid step after noticing the open door, and who watched him without a sound. His concentration was shot, he wasn't sure what to say or do. He just wanted to let her know how he felt about her.

"Come on in, Duo." Hilde smirked and stepped away from the door, motioning for him to follow. Without a word Duo followed her inside and shut the door slowly. He needed more time to pull his thoughts together. "You know, Duo, you usually walk in without knocking, so there must be something on your mind."

Hilde handed him a steaming cup of coffee, and he nearly cradled it for some sort of comfort. What the heck was wrong with him, he hadn't said a word to her, she must think that he was finally going nuts. He heard a quiet chuckle that brought him out of his trance. He'd been staring at the coffee while thinking, he'd almost forgot he actually needed to say something.

"Uh, um. You know..." He fidgeted with the cup in his hands. "Sorry to bug you."

"C'mon, dude, you make me laugh, so it's no bother, just out with what you wanna say already." Hilde smiled, it seemed the heart melting kind. Duo gazed at her for a moment, from her soft hair to slightly colored lips. He couldn't let his one chance pass him by. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"I... I really like you, Hilde." He wanted to sound confident, but he probably sounded more like a mouse... Drat, hopefully she'd go with it, and all of his dreams would come true. He gave a smile for effect.

"You know, back then, it was only a crush. I can't believe you held on to it so long, Duo. You need to move on." Hilde smiled sadly. She had said something, but Duo couldn't quite understand what she meant. He set the coffee on the table and smiled before turning and walking out the door. He heard her calling him, but he didn't really care. Was his luck really that bad?

"No." He mumbled that one thing, and before getting into his car, he turned his head slightly and glanced at her through the corner of his eye, she looked sad, but he couldn't make himself think it was all okay. He had to leave this colony. It was time to head back to Earth, and forget this 'crush' thing as Hilde had called it. He drove away from her, from his 'future,' from everything he thought he wanted.

_Maybe I gave up too quickly. But, with Hilde, what she says, she means, and there are no protests. She didn't want me, she didn't think of me as more than a friend, she must have better things in mind for the future._

_---_

Note: Okay, so this is my next series, sorry about how short the chapter is. Please review to let me know what you think, and/or how I can improve, I might not continue to post it otherwise. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Moving on is difficult. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm not even sure I have a living heart in my chest until it starts to ache with the memory of what could have been. Hilde, I'm sorry I troubled you, maybe we can be friends after I recover from losing you. Maybe, someday, we will both be happily in love with other people. It had been about one month after I departed from the colony and returned to Earth that I finally saw a familiar face. Though, I'm not sure if he wanted to see me. Darn that anti-social, integrity driven, Wufei Chang!_

Streets filled to the brink on Saturday mornings, people moving along like ants no matter where they are, or what they plan to do. Duo had gotten into a habit of sleeping in on the weekends, and hardly got up before noon. That in itself became almost routine like every other day of the week he had to be up at six in the morning. However, this Saturday felt different. Refreshing even. At nine he found himself marching along with the rest of the world, going somewhere he wasn't even sure.

Before long an appetizing little café caught his eye, the candy-coated look and pastel colors were something to smile at. The braided man walked inside and saw the rest of the almost lolita shop. There were lovey-dovey couples sitting at little tables, that looked almost like edible cup-cakes themselves.

A cute little waitress rushed over to greet him properly, and show him to a table. Her outfit was pastel pinks and purples, with lots of frills and lace, accented by tall white stockings, and powder pink Mary-Jane's. It was almost funny how much the lolita fashion was appealing, Duo could hardly stop looking at all of the details on the uniform, like the little ribbons tied around her arms reminiscent of a ballet slipper's ties.

A menu was set on the table in front of him, and he couldn't help but comment to the waitress how cute the whole place was, down to the detail. The waitress smiled and thanked him, saying she would let the owner know of his complement. They both got a little giggle out of it before the waitress left him to tend other tables. Duo smirked at the menu, even that looked lace-lined and plushy, much like the chairs. After looking through the menu, he decided on coffee and chocolate fondue-cake.

"Some breakfast." Came a light hearted chuckle behind the American. As he spun around he noticed the twisted light brown locks, as recognition set in, a large smile on his face formed.

"Hey, hello Ms. Sally, how are you?" Duo pipped, motioning for her to sit in the chair across from his.

"Oh, please. I'm on vacation right now, just call me Sally." The woman smiled kindly and sat as Duo had offered. "I'm actually going to meet someone here. Do you mind if they join us as well?"

"Nah, the more the merrier!" Duo said, happy to finally have someone to talk random nonsense with. "So, who is it?"

"Oh, you don't have to wait long to find out." Sally's smile widened a little as she looked past the brunette man in the direction of the entry, then she lifted her arm in the air and waved it a bit.

Duo turned to see who she beckoned. He was a bit surprised, though he knew it was silly of him, when he saw Wufei walking in their direction.

"Hello, Ms. Po." Wufei nodded at her, then shifted his gaze to Duo. "Maxwell." He said, giving a stiff nod.

"Hi, Chang." Duo smirked, this guy is too macho.

"Your order." The waitress said, looking at the new table occupants. "I'll get you another chair, and more menus." She smiled.

"So." Duo paused for effect, "What have you been up to, Chang?"

"Usual things." Wufei watched him closely.

"Well, I moved here about a month ago, looking for a new atmosphere." Duo chuckled, noticing Sally grin, and Wufei ponder something.

"Yes. Moving from Colony to Earth would be a change of 'atmosphere', wouldn't it. You could even say you would _gain_ atmosphere on Earth." Wufei said flatly, accepting the chair and menu from the waitress.

"Let me know when you're ready to order." The girl said before hurrying away.

"Glad you caught that, Wufei...Err, Chang, sorry." Duo smiled sheepishly, finding the disapproving look from the raven haired man quite alarming. What happened to Wufei anyway, someone decide to shove a corncob up in there or what? The man has been very unapproachable since he arrived.

"Ah, the brownie flavored ice-coffee looks good." Sally said suddenly, nearly making Duo jump. He was too focused on the weird behavior of his old teammate to remember there was more than just the two of them... How awkward.

Duo watched as Wufei opened his menu, before turning to his food. They usually had this odd respect for one another, but one little slip up ruins it all? This can't be right. Duo suppressed a sigh before taking a bite of his cake.

_After that I went home feeling more awkward than I ever had my life. That Wufei really ate at my nerves. I decided on a long nap, and slept until Sunday. Darn, I think I have a cold, or maybe that was just Wufei._

---

Notes: First I would like to thank all of those that reviewed (I wasn't really expecting that many, so thanks very much to _darkpanthress, _and _kayya_). I would also like to thank those who alerted my story (there were quite a few! Makes an authoress feel loved ^_^ ). And now I would like to apologize about this chapter rambling so much. I just wanted to get Wufei into the story somehow, and what better way than have Sally pop in too? Though I wonder, does brownie flavored ice-coffee really exist? It would probably taste good, tee-hee!

Again, I ask for reviews, because I like them so much and they inspire me! ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What was I supposed to expect from this odd lifestyle of mine? Maybe it was better that Hilde rejected me... I do cause pain to the ones I love, maybe she knew that and told me off for the best? Maybe I just have everything all mixed up inside my head? I only wish that I could've foreseen this coming. There's no other way to say it, that Wufei really gets on my nerves lately!_

The sun had been shining peacefully until an hour ago. But, what can you do if it rains on Sunday? Duo's normal answer would be to sleep in. however, today he felt like doing something different... And different he was doing! He'd planned on going out someplace, but since it was raining clowns and panda's outside, he was relaxing indoors... Practicing Yoga.

Now, before you start laughing, or staring, or whatever, listen to reason. Duo wasn't just trying to do Yoga for fun, Hilde had been convinced to try it by her friends, and she would talk with him about what amazing benefits she got from doing it. So, his reason is: try to figure out why Hilde and everyone else likes Yoga so much, exclamation point!

So far, so good. He'd found a Yoga program on T.V. for beginners, and felt the power of an aching back. He must have done something wrong! Maybe he should get into an actual class for this stuff? The effect of being unprepared equaled pain... At least for today it did.

Duo pried himself off of the floor in his one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen/dining/living room apartment and slowly made way to his couch to carefully sit down. After grabbing his remote from one of the cushions, he surfed the channels until an interesting infomercial caught his attention. What was so interesting about food storage containers? Possibly nothing at all, after a few minutes the brunette man had fallen asleep, propped up on a couple of pillows.

A sudden knocking sound startled the American awake, making him jerk to sit up, and yelp with a sting of pain in his lower back. After the pain faded slightly, Duo realized he'd also ended up on the floor, figuring he had most likely fallen there after trying to sit up, he didn't dare try moving just yet. Curse Yoga!

Another knock was heard before he realized just what made him jump and end up on the floor like this. With a careful, quiet sigh, he figured the person on the other side of his door could help.

"Wh-who is it?" He tried to sing, but to him it sounded more like he was scared.

"Chang." Came the response, in a more monotone than usual voice. "Ms. Po sent me to make sure you had proper living conditions."

"A-actually..." Duo mentally cursed his stuttering, and Yoga, and whatever else could be cursed for Chang being at his door, and being the only one who could help him at the moment... Seeing as there was no way he could reach his phone to call for help.

"Is everything alright, Maxwell?" Wufei asked through the door, making Duo curse himself for getting distracted with his thought.

"Uh, the door's open." He closed his eyes and listened for the door to open, and soon it did.

"What happened to you?" Wufei asked as soon as he saw the brunette on the floor. Duo sensed a little bit of worry in those words, or maybe that was just him imagining things. "Maxwell? Can you still talk?"

"Yeah," He said, with another metal curse... Man, was he cursing a lot right now or what? "It was just..."

"'Just' what? Do you not know you're on the floor, Maxwell?" Did Wufei sound a bit like a mother right now or was that his imagination again?

"I just moved wrong and twisted my back." Duo said finally, hoping Wufei would just call an ambulance already. But, no, he was never that lucky.

"Doing what?" Wufei interrogated more, this time it was hard to tell if the guy was worried or not. Duo carefully glanced back at the Chinese man, who was giving a stern look in return. With a bit of a sigh Wufei prepared himself to say something else, but Duo didn't feel like listening to any more questions of his and figured why not give the guy what he wants?

"Yoga." He said that a bit louder than he wanted... Too late now! _'This is where I find out if this guy can laugh.'_ He thought while waiting for his doom to just take him already and stop embarrassing him to death.

Nothing.

Still nothing...

Duo looked back at the ex-pilot turned Preventer. He was just standing there, thumb to his chin, thinking and looking off into lala-land. He looked back at Duo a moment later.

"If you would allow me to take a look, I've dabbled into some Chinese remedies for back injuries." Wufei stood there waiting for Duo's response. Duo thought about it for a moment, and figured it couldn't be any worse than an actual professional. Before Duo could say anything, Wufei added to his last statement, "I studied with professors of these arts. They told me if the Preventers ever fire me, that I would have a back up in this field."

"Okay. Go ahead." Duo agreed, feeling a tad more easy with the idea. Isn't it odd how a few little words can change so much?

Wufei pulled the coffee table away to give him more space to work, and knelt beside the braided American.

"I'll have to lift the back of your shirt, where exactly is the pain?" Wufei asked, waiting patiently for the other's response. After Duo told him it was his lower back, Wufei carefully lifted the black cloth to about mid-back, and let it rest there. Duo twitched slightly at the light pressure Wufei made near his spine, though the pain quickly faded as the Chinese man massaged around the area withhis hands. Duo almost laughed at the thought of almost falling asleep because of the massaging, but caught himself when he reminded himself that it was _Wufei_ of all people giving the massage.

A couple minutes later Wufei pulled away and returned the shirt to its original position.

"There was nothing out of place, you most likely over-strained the muscles in that area of your back." Wufei said flatly, helping Duo up to rest on the couch. "Still, you don't want to strain it anymore than necessary, or the pain will come back."

"Thanks." Duo breathed out, feeling awkward at the whole situation.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Duo shook his head slightly while gazing up at the Preventer, wondering if he was feeling awkward as well. Wufei gave a brisk nod before turning toward the kitchen space.

"I will make something." He said without looking back at the big violet eyes still looking at him.

_He stayed a while and came back periodically during the week. He said it was to make sure my back was alright and to make sure I was eating properly while resting at the same time. Gotta say though, he really surprised me with his cooking. He said he had to learn to cook or eat out all the time, and chose the former so he'd know what he was eating. Turns out, he doesn't like rice all that much, he prefers noodles... Something about having to eat rice all the time when growing up. The guy made me laugh so much because of that, and he just scowled at me for the longest time! I suppose I'll remember these as good times... However, the guy's still on my nerves somehow, I almost want to punch him out for no reason... I really must be coming down with something._

---

Note: Ha-ha! I am done with #3! More on how Duo's feeling next time. ^.~v

Thank you's to everyone reading and reviewing! And as I have said before, I didn't expect so many people to alert the story, it makes me very happy, so thanks to you all as well! ^_^ But, still, I must ask for reviews, I would like to know what you think of my story and how I can improve. Thanks in advance for your helpful and inspiring reviews! (Even if you just say you like it, or don't like it for some reason, anything is fine, thanks.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I figured it was time for a change of scenery. I needed something different. You know what I did? Well, I didn't want to move to who knows where, and I needed a decent job. So, I wandered around a bit, –my back feels much better now, I guess Wufei had magic in his hands or something... Chi, maybe?– I was looking around for some interesting place to work, and found an Auto Repair, had the funniest name I ever heard... "BoreAlice Automotive Repair Shop" I laughed at that, I was like, "Bore Alice? What the H-E-double hockey sticks?" Seriously, I said that. They responded all calm and junk sayin': "Like the northern lights 'Aurora Borealis', we get that sometimes." And we all laughed a bit, that is until this monster woman came out with tentacles and razor tongue! Not really, but, whatever. She was a tough chick, and she didn't seem to like men with long hair._

He kept his head up. He felt like greeting the world head-on today... Plus, how was he supposed to get a job if he was looking at the ground thinking about that jerk-wad known as Preventor Chang? He kept moving, forward was always a good direction, so he took another step and looked around for signs. He wasn't looking for just any kind of sign, he was looking for 'help wanted' or 'now hiring'. His plan was working for the most part, except the getting hired tidbit.

One sign seemed to stand out, and after hours of looking they all kind of look the same. Why not? An auto repair shop couldn't be that bad, in addition the name was... Stand-out-ish?

"Boring Alice, huh? Okay, get a move-on buddy." With a twitch of his head, he opened the front door, which rang a single bell located near the top of said door.

"Welcome, how can we help you today?" A guy asked with a friendly smile. He was pretty tall, with short, spiked chestnut hair, and sparkly grass-green eyes. His complection was tanned, but not too much that he looked like a pot-roast, more like a nice dark sand color, though the car grease smeared across his face and clothes was a bit hilarious.

Duo caught his thoughts and dragged them back to reality, standing there observing people wasn't getting anything done.

"Uh, yeah. That sign in the window, it still valid?" Duo did his best to smile back just as kindly.

"Actually, we just put that up an hour ago." The guy chuckled. Wufei! His skin tone was similar to Wufei's, that must be why it's hard to describe. Duo shook his head slightly to remove the thoughts from his mind, and smiled at the other man.

"Cool, can I apply?"

"Sure, you'll have to wait just a moment for our boss to get back." The guy turned and scribbled something down on a notepad.

"That's okay." Duo said, sitting down in a nearby chair. While waiting Duo asked about the name of the place, getting into a funny conversation with the man named Michael. Soon enough They were broken down with laughter and trying to catch their breath, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Michael halted all of his laughing to turn his head toward the door behind him. After seeing a rather tall and burly woman, he straightened his posture and tried his best to look professional.

"Good morning, boss." He said, giving his best smile, and Duo rose to his feet to greet her properly. "This is Duo Maxwell, and he would like to apply for our job opening."

The woman gave Duo a once over, then turned back to Michael. "Qualifications?" She said with a strong voice, flipping stray auburn hair over her shoulder.

"He used to work on MS, and other things. He said that there's not much difference between them." Michael replied.

"So, he's one of them, is he?" She took another glance at the slender brunette, noting the long braid, and staring into his violet eyes. "Test him out, make sure he has everything we need to replace Ol' Bob. I gotta work on that truck out back." She narrowed her eyes before breaking away, flustered at something or another, and she headed back out the door she'd used to enter.

"Looks like she'll give you a try. Congrats Mr. Maxwell, you get to come back." Michael sighed with what seemed to be relief. "How's tomorrow morning at nine sound?"

"Great." Duo nodded, "I'll be here."

"Alright. We can deal with the legal stuff tomorrow... Oh, and remember to wear something you don't mind getting dirty." Michael snickered, and shook Duo's hand to seal the deal.

Duo sat the rice carton down on his coffee table before reaching for the sweet and sour chicken. He paused. Eating this Chinese food was reminding him of his old teammate, must be the ethnic background that they both shared; Chinese Gundam Pilot, Chinese food... This sort of thing is normal, right? If he were eating Japanese food, wouldn't he think of Heero? But, still, that Chang Wufei was still at the front of his mind, and it irked his nerves. So what if the guy had come over every night for an entire week to make sure Duo's back would be alright? So what if the guy could cook pretty well? So what if the guy was on his nerves like an infected mosquito bite? Wufei shouldn't take up so much of his thinking time, there were other things to think about, better things were right over that Great Wall of Chang Wufei! No need to worry so much about some arrogant, low self esteem, honor-obsessed-psycho-weakling!

Duo let his hand drop to the table, it wasn't that hard to tell that something was wrong here. Since when did he start shouting all kinds of names about Wufei in his _mind_? Maybe it was some psychological disorder in the works? Or maybe he was still stressed out over Hilde's rejection he was trying to take it out on the first A-hole he could find? Maybe he needed to talk with that stupid, integrity driven, jerk-wad? Yeah, he definitely needed to figure this out... _Soon_!

_So, I end today with this note: Tomorrow I will call Wufei and ask him if he wants to hang out, then once I have him, I will give him a piece of my mind! And ask him why he thinks it's annoying for me to call him "Wufei", and why he insisted I call him "Chang" before we went our separate ways those many years ago. Well, I guess it hasn't been _that_ many years... But, still! I will get my answers for everything he's doing to me, for every misplaced glare, and every up-turn of his big nose! That, or ask him if I have a cold or flu, or something._

---

Note: Chapter 4 is done. What is in store for Duo when he confronts Wufei? Will he get the answers he's looking for, or will he get the run-around? Ya'll have to read the next chapters to find out. Thanks for all the reviews, and to everyone reading.

For some reason I feel like singing the peach song... Peaches! Peaches! Peachy, peachy, peaches! The end... Please review to hear the pear song!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sleep didn't come easy. My mind flitted around all of the possibilities to why Wufei had been acting so strangely, if the Chinese man would answer my questions willingly, and what I would do if he didn't. I suppose interrogation skills still come in handy these days, and if not, I would be sunk in the deepest part of the ocean with no way to return. Maybe that's exaggerating, but I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer to this silent torture I've been receiving from Wufei ever since I knew they were here. Maybe my skills at reading people elude me these days, but if I'm right, he wants to say something, and he's holding back. Come to think of it, the guy never really said much apart from the job, and making himself out to be weak or whatever. Ya know what, that guy was usually pretty strong if it weren't for that Trieze Kushren-what-not. Man, that guy's name is hard to remember, can only imagine what it's like to spell. I shudder at the thought. Anyway, back to the topic at hand! Facing the guy would be the easy part, and so would asking questions–if only I could think of the right ones... Maybe I should ask him if I have a cold.._

Duo's alarm clock went off way earlier than he wanted to get up, but forced himself out of the confining sheets of his bed. The night was much too long for his taste, and the warmth of summer didn't want him to enjoy what sleep he was able to catch.

"Stupid air-conditioner, doesn't work worth –" Duo's mumble-rant was cut short by the ringing of his telephone, and he reluctantly answered, all he really wanted right now was a cool shower to fight the rising temperature outside.

"Duo, it's been a while." The monitor blinked on revealing a blonde man with welcoming blue eyes.

"Quatre! Yeah, it has been a long time. It's good to hear from you, and see you for that matter." Duo couldn't control the ecstatic grin that covered his face. For some reason he couldn't figure out, the blonde on the tiny screen made everything light up. That guy couldn't be human, he was angel incarnate, and there was no way he couldn't cheer a person up. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk in person. Do you mind if I come over?" Quatre had a slight smile while he spoke, but Duo got the feeling that the blonde was worried about something.

"Sure, I don't have air-conditioning, but you're always welcome." Duo chirped. He didn't mind helping Quatre, or talking to him, but if his suspicions were correct, then this would add more to his already piled plate of things to do.

"I'll be there in about an hour, is that alright?" Quatre asked, his grin widening slightly.

"Nah, that's perfect. Can't wait to see ya Quat." Duo said, noticing that odd glint in the other man's eye, one that subtly said 'I'm amused at you'.

"Nice outfit, by the way. See you." With that, Quatre disconnected the call, noting the surprised look on the American's face.

Duo slowly walked away from the communication device. When he'd seen that it was Quatre calling, he forgot that he was still wearing his night clothes -consisting of a red tank-top and black boxers. It definitely caught him off guard when Quat made that comment about his 'outfit', the blonde didn't strike him as the type to make fun of clothes.

He shook his head of the thought, deciding on the fact that people change, not even Angelic-Quat was immune to that. With that Duo walked off toward his bathroom, a shower would do him good.

Exactly as Quatre said he would, he arrived one hour after the call, and Duo reluctantly answered. All he could do was ponder the odd smirk and comment about his clothes, which wasn't adding up into anything other than hypnotism. Once the door was open Quatre gave Duo a warm smile.

"Come on in, buddy." Duo said, stepping away from the opening. Quatre followed inside and closed the door, hesitating a moment to think.

Duo sat down on his couch and watched the blonde slowly move away from the door and sit in an armchair across from Duo. After a moment of silence, the brunette figured something must be wrong, however, addressing this situation incorrectly would most likely turn sour and Duo would be in for some serious trouble. Why not start off with small talk, that should get the other guy talking at a decent pace.

"So, how did you find me?" Duo asked giving a crooked smile, and leaning back against the couch.

"Preventors. They keep track of all the major influences from the war. You know, for safety purposes and such."Quatre relaxed a little. "War is a terrible thing, and those involved are at higher risk for mental instability."

"Got'cha." Duo nodded.

"The reason I came here today," Quatre said quickly, before Duo had the chance to say anything more, "is because I need your help with something. I hope you don't think it's too trivial."

"If you think it's important, Quat, I'm sure it's not trivial." Duo said, trying to choose his words carefully. If Quatre was hypnotized or in some trouble, he didn't want to make the bad guys know he had a clue.

"It's most likely something you're not expecting." Quatre said, probably beating around the bush for a reason. "You see, I'm having trouble with a side project, and I doubt Wufei would think it was worth the effort, but, you on the other hand, have a more open mind I believe."

Now Duo was lost, he watched and listened to the blonde man, but wasn't really understanding what he was getting at. If there was a bad guy, then wouldn't he be more obvious, and think Wufei the better option --being part of the Preventors and all.

"What is it Quat?" Duo asked, this time straight forward.

"Do you remember Catherine Bloom?" The blonde asked, watching the inquisitive other nod. "She told me that Trowa has fallen in love with Heero... And I believe Heero might return those feelings."

Duo's jaw dropped. Well, that was kind of unexpected... At least on his part.

---

Note: Hee, hee. The second half of the chapter is coming up next as "Chapter 6!" I know, I know, this was a bit on the odd side, but my fangirl-eccentric mind makes me do odd, obvious, and maybe not so obvious things with stories of mine. And don't forget, Duo still has to confront Wufei! I wonder if he'll chicken out and use this as an excuse not to? He does say that he'll "run and hide."

Review if you like it (and maybe some ideas these two can use to get the other two together. Keep in mind, I might not use them for the sake of the story, but all will be appreciated and considered. Thanks). Flames, critique, and anything related to this story are welcome.

Even though no one mentioned the Peach Song in the last chapter, I will still give you all the Pear Song: pears are good! Pears are healthy! Pears have potassium, yum, yum!(review for the orange song XD and maybe give some fruit requests)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Duo? ...Duo?" Quarte waved a hand in front of the Americans' face. Said American blinked a couple times before closing his mouth.

"Wha?" Duo asked trying to process what Quatre had just told him.

"Trowa loves Heero, and I think Heero loves Trowa back." Quatre repeated, trying to be even more blunt than before. "I need your help because they're both too stubborn to admit it to each other."

"Hold the phone, you're tellin' me... That Heero and Trowa love each other?" Duo said, trying to keep himself calm at this information. He wasn't sure how to take it, he wasn't against the whole gay thing, but he also didn't expect something like this from _Heero_.

"Let me guess. You're wondering what happened to Relena?" Quatre asked, seeming to have read Duo's mind.

"Ya know, Quat, it's kinda creepy when you do that." Duo said flatly.

"Do what?" Quatre asked with widened eyes.

"And that! Geez, you like to look like a two year old or what?" Duo laughed, "Anyway, you're right on Q-tip. What did happened to Relena? Last I knew Heero was her personal bodyguard or some-such." Quatre smiled at him, a somewhat devious-unreadable smile.

"Well, those two had a lot of time to talk, and a lot of issues to settle. So they sorted out their feelings for one another and realized there wasn't anything romantic between them. So, they founded a great friendship, Relena noticed the whole Heero-Trowa thing, and told me all about it."

Duo stared at the blonde man for a few minutes, thinking about everything he had just learned. It made more sense now, though he could've sworn those two had more than just friendship in mind. Maybe he was wrong, he probably jumped to conclusions. Or maybe they were confused about their emotions back then. That made sense.

"So?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence, and snapping Duo out of his thoughts.

"'So' what?" Duo asked, then remembered what Quatre had came for. "Yeah, yeah. Help you get Heero and Trowa to confess their love and get 'em together. Yep, I'll help you Quatre."

"Thanks Duo, I knew I could count on you." Quatre said ginning happily.

"Right, right, that line is kind of overused."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry Quat, you're just like that." Duo laughed, then remembered his previous plans for the day. He took a serious face, "can I ask you something?"

"O-of course, anything." Quatre replied, concerned over the sudden seriousness in Duo's tone.

"Why do you suppose Wufei hates me?" Duo asked, donning puppy-dog eyes.

"Eh?" Quatre's face went blank for a moment. He cleared his throat, before speaking sincerely, "I doubt he does. But, why do you think he hates you?"

After telling Quatre the story from what occurred the past weeks -excluding the Yoga bit- Duo waited patiently for the blondes response.

"Well, uh. I'm not sure why he's acting that way, but I doubt it's because he hates you. How about I help you out? It will be like a trade, you help me, I help you." Quatre said, giving his best smile.

Duo shrugged, maybe Quatre could help him, he has been dreading when he finally does have to go over there to confront the Chinese man.

---

This was definitely not what he had in mind. Maybe Quatre's new way of planning and thinking was caused by being in contact with all of his sisters --all at once, thanks to his recent family reunion. His plan to set Heero and Trowa up, was to send them both to a traditional Japanese hot spring, and tell the attendants that they were engaged, but a bit shy about it. Am I painting a clear enough picture here, or does no one else see that scenario going all wrong? Nothing else to do, it is now time to bring my idea forward.

"Um, Quate? You do realize that's a tad bit extreme, don't you?" Duo crossed his arms and watched the blonde contemplate over his words. With a sigh, Duo uncrossed his arms and leaned his elbows on the cafe's small coffee table. "Why don't we just tell them?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Quatre asked, picking up his cup of frothy coffee.

"Here's an idea, just hear me out. We devise a plan on how to tell them outright how they feel about each other." Duo leaned more onto the table, watching his buddy take a sip of coffee and nod, mumbling something under his breath. "What?" The brunette asked, leaning further forward and tilting the table, which made his own hot coffee flip over into his lap. Quatre stifled a laugh, watching the American jump up screaming "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Don't worry Duo, it's a good idea, without the coffee spilling anyway." Quatre grinned wholeheartedly, as Duo stopped his antics and blushed slightly.

"Darn, Quat, what do you suppose." The braided man asked, placing napkins on the coffee flooded chair. Quatre gave him an all knowing look.

"I suppose you should go get cleaned up." He snickered and watched Duo pout away to the restroom.

_We decided on the note-trick. You know, where we write two letters in their handwriting and send them to each other, pretending that they each sent the letter to the other one. I suppose it isn't genius, but if it gets them in the same place at the same time, and their letter "confessions" come true, then why not try one of the oldest tricks in the book. I mean, those tricks made it into the book somehow, right? So, we went to Quatre's hotel, where he had samples of Heero and Trowa's handwriting, and we made notes. Something to do with how "I have fallen in love with you" and "I want to see you, can you meet me -here- at -this time- tomorrow?" Kinda dorky and sappy, but who's gonna care, they'll at least come to check out the possible "threat,"_ _and then they'll find each other, and most likely find us, and most likely we won't be able to invent any more ideas for as long as we are dead. Well, for tonight I will sleep soundly... After that, we'll have to wait and see._

--

Note: Chapter six is complete. :() how shocking! To all my readers: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff! You really make my day, so please review! Thank you!

Now is The Orange Song: Orange tree! Orange tree! Who picked the oranges? Not me!(Next is Banana song, also I am taking requests for other fruit songs.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I woke up this morning and my right arm and hand were entirely numb, it was difficult to move, and it freaked me out a little bit. Then it started to tingle, so I tried flexing my fingers, and I slowly regained feeling and motion with it. That has never happened to me before. I called Sally, she told me I could have slept on it wrong to where the blood flow was cut off, and said if I was really worried about it she could take a look. I told her I was alright now, and if I had other problems with it I'd call. I thought it was completely odd that I would have slept on my arm wrong, maybe it was a bad omen?_

"Heero?" Trowa watched the brunette boy watch him carefully. The other gave a brisk nod. Trowa held up an envelope. "This?"

Heero held up his envelope with the letter. Trowa shook his head.

"Set up." Trowa said in monotone. Heero nodded again, agreeing. The two glanced around the empty park. "Any truth?"

Heero's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm assuming you received a letter along the same subject as mine. Is there truth?" Trowa spoke flatly, holding his letter out for the other boy to get a good look at it's contents. Heero studied the letter for a few seconds before looking back up into patient green eyes.

"What would the point of this set up be? And why would you come to a possible ambush?" Heero asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the others green eyes.

"Why would you?" Trowa returned. "I don't have evidence to believe this is an ambush. Although, I do have a suspect in mind."

"Who?" Heero asked, ready to move along.

"Catherine. She seems to think that I have feelings for you." Trowa answered.

The two stood still for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. They seemed to be waiting for something. The wind gently blew Heero's hair into his eyes, but the man didn't seem to care, he just kept staring.

Duo suppressed a sigh, this didn't seem to be moving along very quickly. This is what you get for trying to set up two silent-types. The braided man kept waiting quietly in his hiding place, wondering why Quatre didn't come to see if this "set-up" thing worked. No, Duo had to come because it was Duo's idea. He suppressed another sigh, and continued to spy on the other two. All Duo needed now was proof that this idea worked or failed, once he had that he'd be outta here, and then he'd tell Quatre the verdict.

In a swift motion Heero and Trowa moved close to one another, only stopping once their lips met, eyes closed.

Duo looked away. That was really unexpected. Could anyone have guessed this would have happened? Maybe choosing a secluded park at night wasn't the best choice? At least it worked, now Duo could go to Quatre and tell him the result. The violet eyed man carefully moved away from the trees he hid behind, being careful to not make any noise or be seen by the two love birds.

---

Quatre sat on Duo's couch, watching the brunette man pace back and forth. He'd called Quatre over here at one thirty in the morning saying he needed to talk about Heero and Trowa, but now he didn't say a word and was pacing the room so much there might as well be trenches where he walked.

"Duo?" The blonde sighed, leaning back into the couch. The brunette looked over at him.

"Sorry Quat, I was just trying to pull my thoughts together." Duo confessed, plopping down in an armchair.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened?" Quatre offered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, then he folded his hands and waited patiently for Duo's response.

"Well, they both got to the park on time, started acting like they were suspicious, and then they stared at each other for a long time." Duo took a breath, "Then it turned into a make-out session."

Quatre choked a bit. Was it laughter or just a reaction? Duo debated this question, deciding on both. It didn't take long for the blonde to regain his self control completely.

"That was unexpected." The blonde mumbled.

"Makes me wonder if something was already between those two. Like, they already had some kind of relationship like that. But, I can't just ask them 'cause they'd find out it was us that set up the letter trick... Man, I'm confused." Duo flopped back into the chair, spreading his arms on the rests, and closing his eyes.

"In any case," Quatre said in a higher tone of voice. "That was 'successful' in a sense, and now we need to talk about Wufei. What exactly is your problem with him?"

"Eh, that's sudden." Duo said, snapping his eyes open to look at the blonde.

"No it's not."The blonde returned. "Well?"

"I suppose, it's gotta be why he's acting like a jerk." Duo nodded. "I want to know why he thinks I'm the plague one minute, then the next want to help me out."

"And you need a way to ask him?"

"I guess."

"And you know I can help?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Eh?"

_After that he said he'd think of something and stop by my place with dinner. I figured sleep would do good, and maybe I could forget what happened between Heero and Trowa. Am I too modest? I mean, I'm mildly freaking out about those two and all they did was kiss. Wait! I'm not freaking out, I'm jealous! Man, I really miss Hilde... Why did she reject me anyway? Why do I care so much? I need to move on and forget about being rejected, then maybe I could still be good friends with her... At least I hope I can... I need a girlfriend. Wait a second, why is Relena knocking on my door at six in the morning?_

---

Note: This is it for chapter 7, is anyone curious about Relena?Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and other readers. ^_~ And don't forget to review!

And now please enjoy the Banana song: Banana in my tummy, gotta banana full'a money! Banana in a bunch, banana for my lunch! Banana in my hammock, banana wooly mammoth!(Still accepting fruit requests, c'mon, anything you say, Duo says he wants a really funny one, and Wufei says this is pointless.... Hey, Wufei that's not fair!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_So, this is how it goes: Relena shows up at my door at six o'clock in the morning, wanting to come in and have breakfast with me. I would've said no, but she ordered from that great pancake house down the street, so I let her in. She offered free breakfast, and I was hungry. While we ate our breakfast she asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with her. You bet I was caught off guard, before I could sputter out "Why?" She answered saying that Zechs invited her and a friend, or rather special friend, out to his and Noin's first official couple date. Relena said they felt awkward going out leaving her with nothing to do all night, so they made it a double-date. I figured this thing would be alright since Relena was a good friend... Boy, was I wrong or what?_

"So, when did you two decide to become an item?" Noin asked, giving a wink and smile to Relena, supposedly meaning "nice catch" in girl lingo or something of the like. Duo wasn't sure what to do about this question, but he knew that Relena had some kind of plan, that reason being one of the few things keeping his nerves in check.

"Well," Relena started, as she folded her hands delicately on the tabletop. "It wasn't anything special, we just kind of slid into everything casually, and now here we are." She gave her best "cute" smile and glanced at Duo.

Duo gave a slightly enthusiastic smile in return. What was that girl thinking? Was she trying to cover the fact she liked Heero and he ditched her for another guy? Which by all means is messed up by all terms... Duo fought off a cringe thinking about the odd situation between those two. Maybe it was only him that saw that whole thing as odd? Quatre would probably say that they deserved one another and to be happy for them, but, Duo had to wonder why he couldn't be like that. Why couldn't he just say "good for you" and "goodbye Hilde" in one swift move then be done with it?

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Zechs asked, giving a narrow look at the braided man. This caught Duo off guard, making him nearly choke on the drink of water he just took. The girls were talking animatedly about something and didn't seem to notice, leaving Duo alone in the rut he now found himself... All he could think of was how messed up this situation was.

"W-what?" Duo asked once he regained some of his composure.

"My sister. What do you intend to do with her?" Zechs rephrased keeping his eyes narrowed on target, meaning that meek looking braided American over there.

Duo thought for a moment. He had to be careful, on one hand Relena apparently wanted Duo to help her out with whatever it was. On the other hand, he couldn't just lie or else it would be against everything he ever was and wanted to be.

"Nothing horrible." Duo joked, giving a laugh for believability. His laugh didn't last long once he noticed Zechs wasn't laughing and instead was watching Duo's every movement carefully. Relena must have noticed the awkward silence between these two, because the conversation between her and Noin ceased, and the red-headed girl put a gentle hand on the American's shoulder.

"Brother, what did you say to Duo?" Relena asked, narrowing her eyes steadily at the older man.

"I was just asking what plans he had for the two of you." Zechs responded, now gazing casually at both of them.

"When's the food getting here?" Noin interrupted, gathering the attention of the other three at the table.

"N-not too much longer I hope." Duo said, glad to escape the growing tension of their previous conversation. Just like on cue the food arrived, relieving more tension from between the occupants of the table.

The meal was mostly silent until someone needed the salt, pepper, or other miscellaneous items. Who knew that one simple question, one simple answer, or one simple action could ruin an otherwise friendly meal? Why hadn't he just turned Relena down and said he had other plans? That would have saved some time calling to reschedule with Quatre, and he would've been able to figure out the whole Wufei situation sooner than it would possibly be now.

Speaking of Wufei, he just so happens to have sat down a couple tables away, and directly within a certain brown haired Americans' viewing distance. Duo observed the Chinese man carefully hoping he didn't notice him here, Wufei had sat down with his back toward them after all. The last thing Duo wanted right now was that attitude Wufei was always giving him lately, and at this moment in time he didn't think he could let the little guy off so easily without some kind of interrogation fight. He was certain if Wufei noticed him this dinner would turn into one.

"What are you looking at, Duo?" Relena asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Duo gave a laugh to blow things over, and hoped his skills at hiding emotions didn't let any of his nervousness through.

"It's alright, I just though I recognized someone." Duo waved it off, and continued his meal. Maybe no one would care, and if Wufei did happen to notice him he wouldn't give a flying pigs pony-tail.

Too much to hope? Maybe or maybe not, there was only one way to find out. Wufei glanced over as Duo was giving his last glance at the dark-eyed man... Duo knew the night was over once their eyes met. Duo tried looking away, but Wufei continued to stare for a few minutes before he said something to a waiter, got out of his chair, and proceeded toward the exit.

No way... There was no way Wufei was blowing him off like this! Duo knew he couldn't just let that scrawny-brained integrity-driven chicken-butt off the hook like this!

Duo stood up out of his seat, and glanced down at the others now staring at him. "Thanks for dinner." He said before hurrying in the direction Wufei had gone. He heard Relena calling his name, but he didn't turn around, he couldn't turn around, he had something to do and Relena wouldn't slow him down, neither would Noin or Zechs, or anyone else... All he wanted now was answers to his questions, and for Wufei to stop acting like a total jerk around him.

Duo made it out of the restaurant without trouble. Noticing Wufei wasn't too hard, the raven haired man had drove his motorcycle and parked near the front of the parking lot. That also meant he didn't have much time before the man drove off, leaving Duo with a whole bunch or unanswered questions.

"Hey!" Duo yelled, then sprinted at top speed to stop Wufei, who was already on the machine and preparing for take-off. There was only two things Duo was concerned about; one: Wufei getting away, and two: Wufei's motorcycle running him over as he jumped in front of it to stop the other man from leaving.

Option two would have been the most relevant, and Duo considered himself lucky because Wufei hadn't floored the gas and hit him as he now stood in front of the motorcycle and Wufei... But Wufei was giving him an awfully nasty look, one that Duo took it as worse than Wufei actually running him over.

"Out of my way, Duo! This is your only warning." The Chinese man snarled.

---

Note: Yep, this is another cliff hanger ^_^;... Thanks ya'll for your reviews and helpful advice, and to everyone else reading/subscribing this story! I'm sure I can improve if I have all of your guys' support and help, so if you notice something that doesn't seem right(even for any of the characters), please tell me and give me some clues on how you would improve the character/whatever. I will most definitely read and consider the ideas, so please review, thanks!

I am now finally getting some requests for fruit songs, the first request came from my sister, so her request will come first... After that will be wind dancer1981's, then darkrevenge... Lets see how it goes, shall we?  
Now introducing the Grapefruit song: Grape-grape-grape, don't be late. Grapefruit, grapefruit in the cake! (Send me a fruit request if ya have one ^_~)

Extra Note: I'm not sure if I will be able to update next week on time, but I will try. My cousin is spending the week with us so I'm not sure I'll have enough extra time to write a new chapter. I will try to make an update asap next week, and I will try to update on time the weekend after next so fear not! I was just forwarning everyone just in case I can't update on time. ^_~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter though...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Duo watched the Chinese man scrunch his nose and give a soft snort, but he wouldn't move from in front of the motorcycle. He knew if he did he wouldn't get a chance to speak with Wufei for a long, long time, and no matter what Quatre did, it wouldn't change a thing –unless of course, Quatre became the world's number one comfort-giver for depressed people.

Duo noticed his nerves must be in roller coaster mode, because just a moment ago he felt like a deer in a semi's headlights...Now, however, he felt he could sky-dive at a thousand miles without a parachute and be fine. Or maybe that was just training kicking in?

Duo noticed Wufei move his hand to turn the engine off. His determination must have presented itself, because he thought getting that Chinese guy to settle down would take an elephant tranquilizer at least.

"Make it quick." Wufei said harshly, folding his arms for effect.

"Well... First I want to know, why did you run out of the restaurant like that?" Duo asked, knowing not to let his guard down, and figured moving closer would be a bad idea. Though, he did straighten his posture and wait for Wufei's answers.

"I was not hungry anymore." Wufei said, detemined to avoid any straight answers, and Duo knew it. But, this was not the end, if needed he would be glad to make use of his interrogation skills he learned in the war. Wufei barely sighed, and Duo figured that he noticed the skeptical look that crossed his face. "I'm leaving, this is pointless."

"You just don't see the point, Chang. This means something to me, so therefor it has a point! Correct me if I'm wrong." Duo said, feeling his irritation at the other man grow, almost sky rocket. After Wufei gave no answer or correction he figured it was time to move on with the questioning. "I want to know what's up with your attitude lately. You didn't act like this before, and I thought you were respectable, so don't blow it."

"You are an idiot, Maxwell, that is why I act this way." Wufei said, but Duo wasn't satisfied, instead he deemed this half of an answer, and pressed forward.

"If I'm doing something to upset you, tell me! That's what friends do, ya know."

"Your existence upsets me! Conversation over. Out of the way." Wufei narrowed his eyes, turned the motorcycle back on and revved it for emphasis..

"Answer me and I'll leave you alone!"Duo shouted, gathering attention from a couple walking out of the restaurant. The two mumbled to themselves as they hurried along to their car and out of sight. This made Duo realize he was going about this all wrong, but the stunned expression on Wufei's face wasn't so bad, he actually looked human instead of that robotic-anger-causing-peanut-brain.

After Wufei broke out of his shocked state he let his motorcycle roll forward. Duo figured if he just stood there Wufei would stop, but he wasn't stopping, and there wasn't much space left before Duo would have a squished foot.

"Fine! Negotiate with me." Duo said.

"Move or get run over, that is my negotiation." Wufei replied, still letting the cycle roll toward Duo.

"Meet me someplace so we can talk." Duo offered, persistence is victory...right?

"No."

"Cool down and talk with me a bit tomorrow." He offered again.

"Move."

"The day after tomorrow. Lunch, you choose." He was nearly pleading, a squished foot didn't seem very appealing.

"Fine!" Wufei revved the cycle and watched Duo jump out of the way. "Mingliang Chinese Restaurant, eleven thirty sharp. If you're late, I will not wait for you."

Duo grinned, that is what he wanted to hear. Maybe if he got home in time, he could call Quatre and maybe talk with him about everything that happened... Including the fact that if he bugs someone enough they will eventually give in, even if it's just a little bit.

---

"Hey, Duo, what's going on?" Quatre asked. He'd just answered the phone and already knew it was him... Dang, he really needed caller ID.

"That creeps me out Quaty-corner." Duo said flatly.

"Catty-corner? I guess you were thinking on new nicknames, but that isn't why you called is it?" Quatre chuckled.

"Nah, just something off the top of my head. And I saw Wufei this evening." Duo said, it was kind of a confession, but it didn't really seem like one, so Duo just waited for the other's response.

"Your head works in funny and sometimes weird ways. About Wufei, I thought you were going to wait for my advice before seeing or talking to him... and when you called earlier you said you were going to dinner with Relena, Zechs, and Noin, not including Wufei." Quatre said.

"First of all, weird is good, it adds more personality. Second, yes I was going to dinner with Relena and them, and to explain how that involves Wufei, I will say he crashed the dinner." Duo said, trying to hide his fit of giggles at how Quat would take that last bit.

"Uh-huh, well Duo, you don't need anymore personality... But, why would Wufei crash dinner?" Quatre asked, and Duo enjoyed the confused ring in his voice.

"You should be weird sometimes, maybe your minions will bust a gut."

"That is just wrong... and you know it.... And what about Wufei crashing your dinner?"

"Fine, I'll tell. We were having dinner, I got the third degree from Zechs, and Wufei walks in, sits down, notices me, then walks out. So, I chase him and jump in front of his motorcycle, we argue a bit, then he agrees to lunch the day after tomorrow at Mingliang."

"Do you ever breathe?" Quatre asked, before getting into everything else Duo had just explained. After hearing the sheepish giggle on the other end of the line, Quatre figured that was good enough and that the other didn't pass out due to lack of oxygen or anything. "Okay, let's start at the top. Zechs was giving you the third degree?"

"Yeah, Relena made them think we were going out or something... I think she's trying to make Heero jealous." Duo said, trying not to make the conversation seem too much like gossip.

"Oh... And you went along with it?"

"I didn't say anything that could be taken as relationship talk... At least I hope I didn't. I wonder what that girl is up to anyway, she was acting kinda strange compared to the normal 'Princess of Peace' stuff of hers."

"Please remember to breathe. Well, we shouldn't waste too much time on other things, your number one issue is with Wufei right? So on to him, what kind of conversation did you have after you jumped in front of the motorcycle?" Quatre asked, and Duo knew he was already getting ideas on what the lunch conversation might be.

_I told Quatre practically everything that happened between Wufei and me, and Quat said we should meet for lunch and maybe dinner tomorrow to talk about some helpful tips for speaking with Wufei. I agreed, of course, and decided to relax for the rest of the night, letting Quatre strain his brain about what's going to happen with Wufei and me... I took a nice hot shower -yay to hot water! And jobs!- I then sat on the couch watching whatever I could find -mostly commercials and infomercial stuff- ate a snack, and crashed in bed, content for a long night's sleep._

_---_

Note: Sorry this took so long to post, *begs forgivness from angry fans* but here it is, and I hope it's good enough to be a bit late. I do plan on updating on time this weekend, so no worries there! ^_~ please review and tell me what you're thinking about this story, I really, really, really wanna know how people like or even don't like it.

The second person to send a fruit request is by wind dancer1981 and that fruit is The Date song: Dates in winter. Dates in fall. Dates every day you all. (I think of the worms crawl in tune for this one. But, hey, it doesn't mater *shrugs*)sorry it's kinda short though...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_It was dark and cold. I could hear breathing from somewhere, and knew it wasn't me. I thought I felt something slither over my boot, but couldn't see because of the pitch black void that I seemed to be trapped within. There wasn't any breeze, no motion besides what slithered around my feet, and that breathing. It sounded as if there were a person behind me to the left, so close I should be able to feel their breath... But all I felt was cold, almost like ice had wrapped it's hands all around me and threatened my life. I tried not to panic, but everything was so dark and cold, I couldn't see anything or feel much, the only thing I heard was breath... Maybe this was death... Had a real Shinigami come to swipe me away? I had to know why this was happening, why now all of the sudden? I thought I felt something brush against my left hand, so I felt for whatever it was... It was warm, inviting, and seemed to be another persons hand. Perhaps it was the hand of the person breathing behind me? I felt the hand wrap around mine, and figured I might as well grab it back. The hand squirmed and the fingers moved in ways traditional fingers shouldn't, then they snaked up my wrist and arm, and the slithering around my boots started wrapping around my ankles and moved up my legs like tentacles. I tried to fight to get out of it, used my skills as an escape artist, but nothing worked. I felt a hard shake from my right shoulder, like someone had grabbed it and shook it with strong hands, trying to pull me away from this nightmare._

Duo opened his eyes, wide and slightly panicked, looking across the hazy light filled room, and to the blond man with obvious concern swept across his face that stood beside his bed. Almost-teal eyes looked worriedly down into the violet-blue orbs of his friend.

"Duo? Are you alright?" Quatre asked. The words shook Duo the rest of the way out of his sleep.

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about." Duo said. A dream. He threw the covers back before stretching and climbing out of his bed... What a dream that had been. But, why was Quat here? Duo looked at the blonde man, all dressed in his fancy dress shirt, vest, slacks, and loafers. What time was it anyway? "Watcha doin' here?"

"Well, I came over to pick you up for lunch." Quatre said, pointing to the fancy wristwatch on his arm. Eleven fifty-two am. Wow. "Did you know your door was unlocked?"

"No."

"Now you do." Quatre gave him a lingering 'be more careful' look. "I tried knocking when I got here, but you never answered, so I tried the doorknob, that was unlocked as you now know."

"Dang, sorry Quat... I usually lock the darn thing before bed, guess I forgot to." Duo scratched the back of his head and gave his best 'I'm sorry' smile.

"You are getting way out of order. Weren't you supposed to go to work today?" Quatre said, reminding him of everything in his life that apparently wanted to go wrong.

"Guess I forgot my alarm clock, too?" He didn't mean for it to sound so much like a question, but his scatter-brained self was getting too difficult to manage on his own.

"Get dressed, I'm gonna treat you to a good meal, and we're going to talk about the Wufei situation." Quatre said, stepping away from the bed and heading out the bedroom door, closing it once he was clear.

---

Duo felt awkward in the fancy diner, out of place with his blue jeans, black t-shirt, and old black boots. If Quatre would have said they were going to a fancy place he could've dressed better, been a little more careful when braiding his hair, and maybe asked to go somewhere less expensive. When Quatre said he was going to give him a good meal, he meant it.

Quatre smiled across the table at his friend. Duo knew that smile wasn't teasing, but he was hiding something, and he was going to figure it out if it had anything to do with the Wufei predicament. Duo leaned forward on his elbows and gave Quatre a playful grin.

"So, what's up Quat?" Duo asked.

"You would know." Quatre said, "We are here for you, after all."

"Uh-huh, and." Duo leaned back into his chair.

"'And' you have a lot of problems." Quatre said, taking a sip of his hot tea. "I'm not so certain that everyone else is the bad guy here, and I'm not saying that you are either."

"Then what'cha going on about? It doesn't sound related to the Wufei problem." Duo said, watching the blonde pause to thank the waiter that served them their food. Quatre turned his attention back to him once the waiter left.

"I'm thinking your closed minded. You need to talk more than interrogate. You might be frightening Wufei because of your actions, and maybe even your choice of words. We've all changed a bit since the wars ended, and I'm not too sure how much we knew each other during the war." Quatre went silent and watched Duo sit there and think, staring into his steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables as if they were hypnotizing him. After a long moment Duo finally looked up into Quatre's eyes.

"So, you're saying I could be the one acting entirely off here?" He questioned, receiving a sigh from his blond friend.

"Not exactly. What I'm saying is that maybe you are approaching Wufei wrong. He won't talk to you, you get mad, he gets worse, and you blow up. And now you get upset just thinking about him. That seems a bit unfair doesn't it?" Quatre watched Duo's expression turn grouchy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Duo asked.

"That isn't really something I can just tell you, it's something you have to figure out for yourself. However, my advice would be to control your temper and just talk with him. Leave he question-barrage behind and slowly work your way into his thoughts." Quatre said, then sipped at his tea again.

"Take it slow... Sounds like you're giving me relationship advice." Duo chuckled, then stopped after realizing Quatre's expression never changed from analyzing. "C'mon Quat, take a joke will ya?"

With that Quatre made a small sincere smile... Not exactly what Duo was going for, but at least it was something.

"Moving on," Duo said, all he needed right now was a change of subject to absorb all of Quatre's advice. "I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?" Quatre asked, apparently he didn't mind the change of subject either.

"Heero and Trowa." Duo took a moment to cut into his steak and fork a piece into his mouth after dipping it in the potatoes. Quatre watched and waited patiently for him to continue speaking. "Their little show was kind of disturbing, but..." Duo trailed off, he was unsure if he should tell Quatre about missing Hilde and the love birds making him jealous... They had each other, and he had rejection. What had he done to make her tell him to move on, to make that crush not turn into something more, to make everything he wanted go up in smoke.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice was quiet, and slightly concerned. Had he let some of his emotion get onto his face? Wouldn't that be just lovely, turn this whole thing inside out about Hilde and being rejected. No, they were here for the Wufei situation, and now the whole Heero and Trowa deal. He had to come up with something to lead this in a different direction.

"Wouldn't it bother you to have two guys practically making out right in front of you, and them not even know you were there?" Duo said, not exactly what direction he intended, but at least it was somewhere where Hilde was not.

"Well...Hmm." Quatre brought his hand to his chin in thought, consideration of what to say maybe? "Do you want to tell them about it? The set up, I mean."

There was an idea. Tell Heero and Trowa you forged letters with their handwriting telling each other how much they loved one another. Their reaction: devastatingly angry. Then tell them you were hiding and spying on them to see if the plan would work out, and that you saw them kissing. Reaction: death, let alone what Trowa would do before Heero killed you.

"Quat?"

"Hm?"

"That is ridiculous. To the extreme."

"And?"

"Thanks for the advice, but I'd rather keep my hide."

"Ah."

_After lunch we went our separate ways. I went to work, of course, and thought about Quatre's ideas. Take it slow in conversation with Wufei. Talk to Heero and Trowa about the set up. Gotta say though, I wasn't completely disgusted by the whole kissy thing, it just creeps me out at how they can be so quick to jump into a relationship like that... Then again, maybe they already had shared feelings for each other that they knew about? Maybe they already knew I was there hiding in the shrubbery and trees? Maybe that kiss was to teach me a lesson about spying on people? Maybe I should ask them about it?_

---

Note: Here it is, just as I said it'd be! On time and good to go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or even likes the story at all. Take a sec to post a review, doesn't have to be all long and wordy, I just like to know if it's a yay or nay type of story. Thanks for reading ^_~

On to the fruity song! As requested by darkrevenge the Apricot Song: There in the dark, there is an apricot... There is the moon.... it is an apricot.... Here in my song.... there is the Apricot.... Now let's all dance, for the apricots! (This was my last request... If you want to read another fruit song, send me a review including one [btw, if you already requested a fruit, you can request again!]. To make it easier I will include a list of previous fruit songs: Peach, Pear, Orange, Banana, Grapefruit, Dates, and of course, Apricot. Thankies!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I got home from work late. Michael, my coworker, asked if I could cover the end of his shift for him, and I didn't have an urgent need to get outta there. Even though I had planned on calling Heero or Trowa first thing when I got back, but I really didn't want to bother anyone at ten thirty pm. My luck seemed to run a little short, there was my home phone, beeping up a storm, begging to be dealt with. My head hurt a little and each of my heartbeats seemed to make the pulsing pain get a little more intense, and every other noise seemed to make it a lot more intense. I knew how to deal with that beeping phone, or rather, I'm sure the dumpster out in the alley did. On second thought, I could listen to the message that caused all that annoying beeping. Reasonable thinking says that it could be from Quatre telling me not to talk with Heero and Trowa... Not that lucky I suppose..._

Duo reluctantly pressed the glowing red button that said "play", and listened carefully to the voice belonging to the message leaver. It came as a surprise when Trowa's voice played over the machine, telling him that Quatre had called and that he should speak to Heero about the "pressing issues" he had about "that night." At the end of the message Trowa gave a string of numbers of which to contact Heero, saying that his previous contact information was unavailable.

Once Duo had finished fussing with the phone he made his way into his kitchen, he ignored the two and three day old dishes in the sink, and ignored the trash needed taken out, all he wanted now was something to eat... Hopefully something quick. In hopes of finding microwave dinners he opened the freezer. One left. He pulled the little box out and glanced at the lable; lasagna. Into the microwave it went. Guaranteed, microwave food will never be the same after that time Wufei had spent cooking fresh, homemade cuisines of sorts, but hunger was hunger, making food, food.

Duo watched the carousel in the lit-up microwave spin, almost hypnotized at the humming and repetitive motion the machine made. This machine was good, even though it didn't help or hurt his headache any more than it already was... He wondered for a moment if he should take something for it, that would be the smart thing to do. The loud "ding" sound of the microwave cut through his wondering, and he made a plan of sorts for the rest of the night: eat, shower, brush teeth, sleep.

His plan seemed to work out alright, until it was time for the sleep part. Just as soon as he stepped into his bedroom a ringing started. With a loud sigh, Duo glanced back at the phone and then to a clock on the wall reading eleven fifty-two. Who the heck would call this late? Duo cursed his lack of caller ID for a moment before answering the phone to gripe out whoever dared call this late.

Quick question, when you plan on griping someone out on the phone, does it ever work out like that?

The sound of Relena's voice made it's way to Duo's ear.

"Duo, are you there?" She said. Duo let out a faint sigh, what would Relena want at eleven fifty-two at night? "Duo?"

"Hey, Relena, what's got you calling so late?" Duo asked flatly, for some reason enthusiasm didn't feel like making an appearance at the moment.

"I was worried about you. I tried to call all day, and you would never answer." Relena said, she sounded worried. Duo tried to place why she would be worried about him and nothing came to mind, let alone why she would be calling all day.

"No worries 'Lena, I'm fine. Why are you so upset over lil' ol' me anyway?" Duo asked, trying to get the enthusiasm to give him a little more perk when speaking.

"Why wouldn't I? You rushed out of that diner like you were on fire! And then not answering... I thought something really bad happened." Duo could hear Relena take a breath when she paused, but before he could say anything about her answer she spoke again. "Did you run out because of me? Did I do something to scare you away?"

"No, Relena." Duo suppressed a sigh, "I just had something very important I had to do... Uh, I'm really tired right now, so... I know, you come over here tomorrow for dinner and we can talk. How's that?"

"That sounds alright." Relena said, she sounded a bit relieved and Duo felt like he would be able to get some decent sleep.

"'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. Seven okay?" Duo asked even though he wanted off the phone as soon as possible, but if she got here too early that wouldn't be any good, she'd probably worry again or something.

"That's fine, thanks Duo."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"G'night." Duo hung up the phone, and finally made it all the way to his bed, remembering to set his alarmclock before falling asleep. The plan was set, Call Heero in the morning before work, have Wufei for lunch at that restaurant, and Relena for supper. Maybe he could call Quat after all of that... And hopefully there would be enough time for him to clean everything up - maybe talk with Heero and eat breakfast, and work on cleaning everything up? That plan should work, if there are any problems Duo figured he could deal with them then, but for now, sleep.

---

The alarmclock buzzed and Duo reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, he gave a shiver and heard rain beating down on the covered window. He dragged himself to the curtain and pulled it to the side. It was grey and still dark outside, and inside the most difference was there was no rain. Lightning crackled and thirty seconds later there was a soft rumble that barely rattled the pane of glass in its' frame.

The morning was too chilly, and the rain outside was very prominent. Was today going to be a very good day for having lunch with Wufei? Let alone dinner with Relena and a breakfast call to Heero? Honestly? Duo wondered if he could ever catch a break. Well, it was now or never, and today was going to be eventful. Duo pulled the curtain back over the window and turned away from it, he found his way in the darkness to the light switch, then made his way to his dresser.

He dressed in a couple layers. He wore a grayish t-shirt under a long sleeved, slate-blue hoodie, accompanied by dark blue, relax fit jeans, and solid black tennis shoes. He washed his face in hopes of it waking him up more, then brushed and re-braided his hair, afterward he felt warmer and a bit more awake. It was now time to call Heero, he knew if he put it off much longer he might just chicken out and 'forget' to call or talk with him at all.

Duo's hand hovered over the phone... Well, if all went well, Heero wasn't the type to answer calls so early, and he'd just have to call tomorrow. He swallowed and punched in the number Trowa had given him in the message.

What was up with him recently? Was he letting all this Wufei anxiety get into every other aspect of his life? Was his life currently revolving around the Wufei problems he was having? Man, it really was like they say, when one thing goes wrong, it all does. But all this could be fixed, Duo figured if he stuck to his original plan it could all get sorted out, and then bye-bye anxiety and Wufei problems.

So far there was one good thing... Wireless phones! Duo took the phone with him as he listened to the ringing, he went to the kitchen, where he figured the most work could be done, and decided to start with the dishes. There weren't too many, he was just one person after all, and he ate a lot of microwave dinners straight from their little boxes.

Just as he turned on the hot water, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, and began shuffling through the dishes, Heero answered with a brisk "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Duo, not calling to early am I?" He asked, and a part of him hoped Heero would say it was and hang up, but the more dedicated side of him wanted to get through this.

"No, I've been up for three hours." Heero said, and was that a slight 'matter of fact' tone that he used, or just imagination? Not that it was uncommon for Heero to be all Mr. Matter of Fact.

"Oh, okay. Has Quatre or Trowa talked to you?" Duo asked, he knew he sounded vague, but if it got him where he wanted, let vague be the word.

"Trowa mentioned you might call when I saw him yesterday." Heero was back to his normal almost-monotone this time.

"Alright, he didn't say what about?"

"No. I can tell you called for a reason. What is it?" That question sounded like a mix between inquiry and demand, but Duo let it go. Reason one, Heero was just like that sometimes. Reason two, Duo planned on answering that anyway. Waste no time was today's motto, or at least what he was going for.

"That letter you received addressed to you from Trowa. I was a participant in making it, and I was also... Ehm, I also took the role to make sure that everything went as planned."

"You played spy." Heero said, and Duo was mixed between taking that as a question or statement.

"Yeah." Duo said after a moment of silence.

"How much did you see?" Heero asked, and Duo felt anxious to name that dark sounding tone in his friends voice as dangerous. Usually that wouldn't be a good thing.

---

Note: Another cliffy! *dodges rabid-fan-tomatoes* *gets hit with rabid-fan-potato* Ow... Yep, it's dropped off at dangerous Hee-chan mode (or is he in dangerous Hee-chan mode? _) Well, I wanted to put more into this chapter, but didn't want to make it monster-sized compared to my other chapters... Sadly, I am a creature of almost-perfection (meaning I'm not a crazed perfectionist, but I enjoy stuff to be in order... ^_^;;). Anywho! R&R and Hee-chan will become a puppy to put in your pocket. ^_~

I have a fruit request song here from wind dancer1981, the fruit is Watermelon: Watermelon! Squash the melon! Gouge the melon! Drop the melon! Watermelon! Pop the melon! Squeeze the melon! Stomp the melon! Best of all! Eat the melon! (T_T I have no more requests. I know, Duo gives you a snickerdoodle cookie if you request any fruit you want! ^_^ [btw, snickerdoodle cookies are very, very good... But if you don't like them, Duo gives you chocolate-peanut butter cookies instead {if you want both of 'em you have to request two fruits...}])


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING**: SPOILER ALERT! If your worried about mild spoilers (if any spoiler can be considered mild) then it might not be the best idea to read this chapter. U_U

Chapter 12

Duo tried not to squirm. It really was pointless to squirm because of someone on a phone... Then again it was _Heero_ on the phone. Duo took a breath to think of what his answer should be.

"Well? How much?" Heero asked again, Duo took this as becoming impatient, but would it really be wise to say "I saw you guys kissing then left" to Heero? Sure he vowed never to kill again, but it was still Heero and he knew of ways to make people suffer without killing them... Or at least Duo was sure of that. "How much did you see, Duo?"

Duo tried not to flinch or squirm or hide away from the phone, but that dangerous tone in Heero's voice sounded a bit horror-movie-psycho-killer... Duo caught himself there for a moment. What the heck had made him so... so.... pathetic? When did Duo start acting all cowardly and messed up about the smallest things? And why was he worried about two of his friends kissing in an abandoned park after a set up that quite obviously included himself?

"Duo?" Heero asked, this time it was more like are-you-there-or-are-you-answering?

"Sorry, you asked me how much I saw at the park..." Duo said, mentally kicking himself as he thought _'What now? Trying to make this all stretch out?! Might as well play it out...'_

"Yes." Was Heero's brisk and almost impatient response. Could Heero become impatient?

"And my answer is, I left after the kissing started." Duo hoped that was close enough to the truth, and what Heero wanted to know.

"Oh." After that Heero became silent. Too silent for Duo's taste. Time to move on, this was supposed to be waste-no-time-day.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Duo said, hoping he wasn't talking to air. Once no response came, and no beeping started, he continued, "Are you and Trowa, you know, together? Like a couple?"

A small clatter like a pen being dropped came from Heero's end of the phone. Immediately Duo's brain set to work on why that noise had occurred; Accidentally dropped something? Hand cramp? Tossed something down in frustration? Or he could have been right on the mark... Time to test it.

"You know Heero," Duo started, pausing for effect, and so he could spot the dish towel. "If you and Tro' are in some kind of relationship other than professional, then hey, there's nothing wrong with it, is there?" A moment of silence passed, and just when Duo thought he'd have better luck talking to a llama, his response came.

"Yes, you are correct in assuming Trowa and I are in a relationship." Heero said with a flat voice, though there was a kind of oddness around the edges. "However, there would be many things wrong with that by standard."

"Who's standard?!" Duo couldn't help it, fiery temperament get the better, but why would Heero worry about 'standard' anyway? "As long as I've known you Heero you've made such big sacrifices for what you thought was the right thing to do! To hell with everything else, no one tells Heero what is standard or not, Heero Yuy makes his own standards!"

"I'm not that Heero Yuy. I was not the man who tried to make peace with words, I just took his name as it was given to me." Heero continued this emotionless tone of voice, that irked Duo's nerves and made his fiery temper flare even more.

"Darn it Heero! I just told you what you were, I wasn't making comparisons with the other Heero Yuy! And when words didn't work we used force, and I have no idea where you got your force from, but it always worked out in the end! Didn't it? Tell me I'm wrong!"

"You're wrong. What do you mean you don't know where I got my force from? I figure it's the same place you got yours from." With those words Heero was silent, Duo gave a small growl into the phone.

"No, Heero, or you would've given up when everyone else did! Even I felt overwhelmed and hopeless at some points, and I even gave up once or twice! But you never did–"

"How do you know? Were you reading my thoughts every second of the wars?" Heero said, cutting off Duo's rant and making him go silent. The silence stretched on for a minute before Heero cut into that, "That's why I don't get everyone. They all seem to think I can handle everything. But Trowa doesn't, and that is why I enjoy his company. Duo, I am not a machine, I cannot carry everything on my shoulders, and I am most certainly not perfect. Forget our titles during the war, they don't matter now. Forget everything from the war, because people change, isn't that why we need the Preventers? How long before they become corrupt? How long before another war occurs? Do you ever think of these things Duo? Do you ever think outside of your world? There's not much in one world, Duo, that is why humanity is never pleased. There are few people who can be pleased with everything they have, and not want anything more, not ask for something more... There are few, if any, and those people have to do without, by standard."

"Heero..." Duo knew his voice sounded small as it came out in half whisper, but he had to think. He wanted to think about everything Heero had just told him.

"Do you want to know what all of this has to do with your question?" Heero asked, his voice didn't sound dangerous, but that oddness seemed to weigh it down. His voice was depressing, Duo figured, depressing and sad.

"Yeah."

"Figure it out." Heero said, his voice was returning to it's demanding tone. Duo thought, maybe he used that voice to cover up all of his emotions. "I love Trowa, that doesn't mean everyone has to know."

"Oh, okay." Duo had no intention of telling anyone from the start, it kind of freaked him out too much to really talk about it with anyone besides Quatre. But now he was less freaked out, and he figured this new feeling was one of understanding. Heero was kind of like him, not completely, but they did have in common the fact that no one really knew who they were underneath their masks. "I'm glad you do."

"Thanks." That was the last of Heero's voice before he hung up. The empty beeping sounds filled Duo's ear before he also put the phone back onto it's base. Heh, guess 'standard' was all in the eye of the beholder...much like everything else.

---

Most of the house was clean by the time Duo was out the door for work, and work had an unpleasant sound to it as Duo just wanted to sit around, drink some coffee, and think about what Heero had said to him. Though he did get caught up in his job, losing track of his thoughts as his attentiveness required all of his time for repairing the V8 engine at hand. Lunch rolled around quite nicely, and his timing was perfect for catching Wufei right outside of the Chinese restaurants' large double doors. Duo noted on how intricate and delicate the scrolling designs along the frames were, bright red as the doors were antiqued and golden. This place must have a lot of money to throw around on looks, Duo thought.

The two entered the Chinese looking building and were seated at a traditional style Chinese table, the looks of it seemed to match the doors and frame, with dragons meeting at the corners. Duo felt out of place wearing his work clothes, minus the overalls, still jeans with T-shirt and tennis shoes just didn't seem to match the brightly lit surroundings.

Menus were set in front of them, and the waitress said to call when they were ready to order. Duo glanced at the menu, then up at Wufei, who was also looking at his menu.

"Will you order for me?" Duo asked, and Wufei looked up and over at him. "Sorry, I'm not sure what I want, and Chinese isn't my first language." He motioned at the menus which were both written in some Chinese language.

"English is at the back." Wufei said. Duo nearly laughed, not at his lack of observance, but at Wufei's tone, he closely related it to 'snorting' and it was funny to imagine Wufei as a little piglet.... Duo caught himself before his amusement got past a grin, his sense of humor was not that funny right now.

"Can you still order for me?" Duo asked, trying not to bat his eyelashes. He could imagine that Wufei would never take him serious again, and most likely storm out of here never to be seen again. Instead, he silenced his fun making and resorted to a slightly begging tone. Wufei gazed up at him, face as readable as large print capital letters saying: You gotta be kidding me, right?

"Fine." Wufei said, giving in to Duo's innocent stare. "But you have to make this worth my time, Maxwell."

"You can call me Duo, ya know." Duo said, giving a defeated sigh. The look Wufei gave next said he would leave if they started the call-me-this game. Duo shrugged, "Or not."

"After I order you will tell me why you wanted to speak with me." Wufei said, being very much demanding, then called over the waitress.

---

Note: Wah-hah-hah, this is a series of cliff hangers! *Dodges rabid-fan-potatoes-and-tomatoes* *gets hit by rabid-fan-bullet-glares* Wai! I'm blindeded(Excuse the grammar.) Anyway, that is getting over used me thinks &_& so lets see here.... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and let you know that Heero-pocket-puppy huggles you. Now, if you will, review for a _**Duo-pocket-puppy**_, and he will be happy.

I will start with the Apple song, as requested by both wind dancer1981 and my sister: Apple-a-dapple! Apple-a-doo! Apple's are yummy! Apple's are cute! (That's it for now, we still have 3 more requests, but if there is one you want you can submit it any time! Now, go have yourself a nice fruit salad ^_~)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm worried about you."

Wufei stared blankly at the brunette before him. Slowly he blinked and regained his average, unapproachable expression. "Why?"

"Don't you remember how we used to get along?" Duo asked, keeping his voice and actions calm. He hoped this is what Quatre meant by casually speaking with Wufei to get what he wanted out of him.

"What does it matter how we used to get along, Maxwell?" Wufei returned the question, sounding annoyed and unamused.

"That, for one." Duo said, leaving the statement open to see if Wufei could figure out what he meant by it. Wufei gave a slightly puzzled look, but refused to speak. It was time to clarify. "Can you remember one time in our past that you called me 'Maxwell?'"

Wufei shook his head, returning to his bored, high and mighty self. "Is this of importance, Maxwell?"

"Yes, to me it is." Duo replied, and though he felt like yelling his questions at the smaller man as he had done so many times before, he held his tongue until he was calm again, and thankfully Wufei did not say anything for the time it took.

"How does what I call you have anything to do with this? I don't see the point you are obviously trying to make." Wufei turned his head away, looking off in the direction the waitress had gone after taking their order not long ago.

"Because, you didn't used to." Duo said quietly, he purposefully made his voice sound meek, sad, and almost desperate. He watched Wufei closely while he spoke so that he could see any changes to his expression, or in the intensity of his eyes.

Wufei stayed silent and didn't move until the waitress returned with their food. Duo payed no attention to anything but Wufei, and could tell it made him nervous. Finally, those black eyes locked onto Duo's.

"You want to know why I've been treating you like this, Maxwell? It is because you are a fool." Wufei's voice seemed darker, more weighed down than usual. Something in it made the tiny hairs on the back of Duo's neck raise. "You could never understand."

Duo's expression shifted to confusion after hearing those last words. What couldn't he understand? And why wouldn't Wufei let him try?

"It is kind of difficult to understand when nobody will tell you what the heck's goin' on." Duo said, his brows furrowing, replacing the confusion on his face with irritation. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but had to be minutes, before Wufei finally broke free and looked down at his plate.

"I do not think it would be appropriate." Wufei said a bit quieter than his earlier speach. This caught Duo's attention, made him much more aware of the situation.

'_What?'_ Duo thought, _'Not appropriate? What in the world would be so inappropriate and still mess with Wufei so bad as to take it out on everything? Something must be wrong.'_

Duo gave a questioning look, Wufei turned his head to the side so that he could gaze out the diners' windows. Duo continued to look at the other man, he studied the odd expression, what was it? Embarrassment? What else would cause the man to blush?

"What isn't appropriate, Wufei?" Duo finally asked, his voice more demanding than his expression.

"If I could tell you, don't you think I would?" Wufei returned, voice sharp as glass, and snapping his head around to face the man who constantly interrogated him.

"Then tell me why you can't tell me!" Duo demanded, voice rising with his irritation. This was it, he knew he couldn't keep his cool any longer, it just didn't seem to be his style anymore, if it ever had been.

"You are a fool, Maxwell! I've been telling you why I can't tell you and you insist on ignoring everything except what runs though your own mind!" Wufei followed suit, raising his voice to yell his point.

Shoot, this was going down the drain fast. Duo debated the risk of raising his voice again, he would scare Wufei off, and this was most likely his last chance to make amends for whatever he must've done wrong.

"I'm sorry." Duo said, he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but whatever it was it must deserve one.

"What?" Wufei hesitated, obviously debating wether to stay defensive or to settle down.

"I'm sorry," Duo repeated. "For whatever I did to upset you this bad. For whatever it was that keeps driving us apart."

Wufei carefully analyzed Duo's words, expression, and body language for any other clues for his sudden apologies. Finally, he slumped further down into his chair, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "You mean to apologize for existing?"

"Existing?" Duo repeated, trying to broadcast his confusion every way he knew how.

"Yes, Maxwell, it is your existence that irks me. It is my problem, not yours." Wufei looked away from Duo and his confusion in favor of one dim-light lamp sitting on a small table not far away. "It is nothing you can change. I prefer to act this way to drive you away, so that I do not have to suffer the effects you gi..." Wufei's eyes widened, and his mouth snapped shut.

Duo felt more confusion set in as he watched Wufei's odd behavior that seemed to flicker away as quickly as it had come

"Anyway, I prefer to stay work oriented, and you stand in my way. If you want to be sorry, don't, just stay out of my way." Wufei said, quickly changing the subject by motioning to their food and beginning his meal.

---

Duo plopped on his couch and sprawled out. Today had certainly been something else. Maybe he should reschedule with Relena? After talking with Heero that morning, having lunch with Wufei, and working as quickly as he could without messing anything up at his job, he was feeling pretty worn out. Now he had to make dinner for Relena, and who knows how that would go, the girl was worried about him running out on her little double date thing. Maybe he could call it a misunderstanding and actually have a decent talk with a decent human being. Then again, Relena was prone to long speeches and sometimes even devastating outbursts... Duo shook his head, Relena was actually being pretty level headed lately, it's not like there was another war going on, so there shouldn't be anything wrong, and this plan might actually go right.

Duo picked himself up off his couch and headed for the kitchen, he figured he could get something started, take a quick shower, clean up a little more, and maybe have everything done by the time Relena arrived. This plan was most certainly a good one.

---

Relena arrived shortly after seven. She gave Duo a gentle hug saying that she was glad he was alright. Duo laughed and nodded, then lead her to the dining table.

"You worry way too much." Duo mumbled, giving a grin.

"So, what happened to you the other night?" Relena asked wasting no time in getting to business, although she had five cheese lasagna and side salad setting before her, she favored leaning on her elbows on the table to stare ever-patient into Duo's eyes.

"Well, I've been dealing with some trouble lately is all, nothing to worry about." Duo grinned, and picked up his fork. He moved the fork upward to catch Relena's attention with it before plunging it into the steaming food. Relena followed suit and lifted her own fork to cut at the pasta, cheese and sauce.

"What is so much trouble you have to run out on me–I mean, us, and dinner?" Relena asked, now watching her food. Duo took a moment to think while he chewed at the food in his mouth. His earlier plan was to say it was a misunderstanding, but now it would be more of a lie, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking his earlier plan through.

"Well, like I said it's nothing to worry about." He said after swallowing, and gazed up at Relena. She set down her fork before her first bite, then looked up with some emotion Duo couldn't name filling her eyes and face.

"I'm worried Duo, are you in trouble with someone who might kill you, or some girl who hates you for some reason? I want to know, or I will continue to worry." Relena said, doing a poor job at keeping her voice even and unaffected by that emotion, what ever it was, that apparently filled her voice as much as her eyes.

"Uh," Duo lowered his head, "Actually, your not even close. It's Wufei, I've had some arguments and misunderstandings with him." Duo peeked up though his hair to see Relena's face and eyes relax, now the misunderstanding thing would fit perfectly, Duo noted that he should stop jumping to conclusions so quickly. "Why are you so worried about me anyway?"

"Because," Relena began, lifting her head and evening her voice. "For one, you are a friend, and friends worry about friends. For two, I needed to tell you something. To me this is very important, and I do hope is appropriate after how much time has passed." She took a deep breath and half exhaled it before continuing. "I heard of what happened with Hilde, and feel awful for it. What I wanted to say was that I have deep feelings for you, I dare call them love, and I hope that you can return my feelings."

"Aw, Relena." Duo said, he let regret along with apology seep into his eyes, "What I can say is I love you, and that I love you like a sister... I'm really sorry, but, I don't love you like that.

"Oh," Relena's eyes went wide before she bowed her head to hide behind her hair. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous. I–"

"Relena, you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't blame yourself for this, you can't help if you love someone like that or not." Duo gave his best smile, and turned his voice playfully stern, "Now, you best eat that food before the hot stuff gets cold, and the cold stuff gets hot!"

"Alright." Relena chuckled, a shy grin forming at the corners of her lips. Then, she lifted her fork again to eat the no longer steaming food.

_After dinner Relena and I watched a comedy movie, then she called her limo and went home in a much better mood than she had come with. I have to say that my mood was better, too. On top of that, I think I have a much better understanding of Heero and Relena, and maybe even Trowa. My new plan is to talk to Quat about everything that happened with Wufei and Relena, then maybe I could think some more about the future... And maybe less of what I think, and more trying to understand other people, and not like I have been, I mean really understand why Wufei can't tell me what really upsets him, and why he has to cut off sentences to stop me from finding something out. Well, I best get some shut-eye before work._

---

Notes: Yo-yo, what's up? Sorry this is so late! Was my b-day weekend and all (I had lots of fun, sorry ya'll had to miss out with no new chappy _;) However, I am thankful for everyone reading and reviewing, and I think I missed sending a review reply because of technical errors, so sorry 'bout that! I will love more reviews, Duo&Heero-pocket-puppies want more reviews, too! Duo says he made some white-chocolate-chip cookies for all the reviewers, and Heero says they're good... Heero! Nose outta the cookies! Those are for reviewers! Anyway, thank you to everybody who is enjoying this thing so far! ^_~

And since I already wrote this one, my sis requested, the Tomato song(as a fruit): There once was a tomato named Mater! One day Mater spoke with a Potater! Potater asked Mater 'what are you?' Mater said "both a veggie and a fruit!" (Kind of a dorky song, but okay, how about more requests? Still got mango and strawberry comin' up, if ya want, vote which one you want to hear first!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I woke up to a phone call just before my alarm clock went off. Charlie, this guy from work, called me and told me I didn't have to come to work today because part of the roof had caved in somehow. I didn't complain, today I could do whatever I wanted, and it may sound odd, but I didn't want to sleep in. Maybe something wanted me to be prepared for what would soon come my way. He arrived about an hour after I finished my normal morning routine, and I have to admit that seeing Wufei on my doorstep was really, really odd._

Duo looked carefully at the man in front of him, he had expected Relena, or Quatre, or even Heero to be here before Wufei would even think about it. But, no, here he stood, for some reason.

"Wufei?"

"Good morning, Duo." Wufei shifted his eyes to look away. "I felt I should talk with you, can I come in?"

Duo nodded, wondering how or why Wufei would want to talk with him. He stepped to the side so Wufei could enter, then closed the door behind him.

"Are you feeling alright, Wufei?" Duo asked, turning to face him.

"I feel I have been unfair to you." Wufei paused, "After our meeting yesterday, I did a lot of thinking. Maybe I didn't portray myself right, or maybe I didn't give you enough information. Also, despite pride, I must be honorable and apologize for my short temper. I'm sure you would understand if I told you there are things I do not want to tell you."

"I understand." Duo grinned, "I've been pushy. Stay work oriented all you want."

"That..." Wufei sighed, "That isn't really what I want. I do enjoy my work, but..."

Duo held up one of his hands to silence his friend. "'Fei, don't worry about it. Want to do something?"

Wufei gave a puzzled look, "Like what?"

"Let's play a T.V. game. I got that Boston Ninja game." Duo walked over to his entertainment center, basically letting Wufei know he had no say whether he would have to hang out or not.

---

_8__th__ win_

"That is not fair... You have more time to practice." Wufei pouted, giving Duo a sharp glance.

"Nah, I haven't played this one yet." Duo chuckled triumphantly. Wufei shot a glare.

"No, you know how to play these games in general." Wufei grumped.

"Mahjong?"

"What? Do you have Mahjong?" Wufei asked, curiosity rising.

"No, but I know how to play." Duo grinned. Wufei glared again.

"You are nothing but a tease."

"Huh? How?" Duo asked with false wonder. Wufei pouted again, turning away. "Fei-fei, tell me how I'm a tease, maybe I'll stop."

"Your existence it a tease, you fool." Wufei grumped, before a sputter and chuckle. "What the heck are you doing!"

Duo pulled back his finger and stared at it wondrously. "Fei-fei's ticklish." Duo grinned, then poked at Wufei's side again.

Wufei side dodged, "You are a child!"

"I thought I was a tease?" Duo asked, before starting the chase to tickle Wufei.

"You are!" Wufei shouted while running around the couch.

"How am I both? A teasing child? A child that teases?" Duo hopped over the couch, nearly grabbing Wufei's shirt before he took off into the kitchen. "Who's the cheater now?" He called after him.

"Stop chasing me." Wufei demanded from the doorway, trying to give a stern glare, succeeding only to be adorable, a few stray hairs having come loose from their bindings to fall effortlessly in the Chinese mans' face, each puff of breath making them flutter then fall. Duo couldn't help but laugh, the perfect image of imperfect Wufei stood right before him. He really wanted a camera... A quick glance at an end table, Duo snatched up the digital camera from where it sat, then quickly snapped a picture of Wufei.

"What are you doing, Duo?" Wufei asked, giving a curious look at the camera. Duo took another picture.

"These are for my personal collection of priceless expressions and looks from friends." Duo said victoriously.

"You are a moron that needs to breathe." Wufei said blandly.

"Want lunch?" Duo asked, placing the camera back onto the table and walking toward the kitchen.

---

_Wufei went home after having supper. Dare I say he's pleasant company, and when aggravated, can be quite cute. This is where I ask myself "Is Wufei really that bad?" And my answer is "No, he's a great friend." Though, there's something odd about that little guy, something that makes me want him happy, at all costs. Something that makes me want to be around him, help him, understand him. And today I felt that urge to reach out and hold him tight, let him know it's okay to be what he wants. It got me thinking, I have felt that way around him before, but after all that time not seeing him or knowing how he was doing, then him going and acting all better than life, I got lost in my anger and annoyance... Maybe, just maybe that feeling I get around him had something to do with it, and maybe it's something bigger than I thought it was... But, just what is it. I think I'll call Quatre and ask him what he thinks about everything._

---

Note: Hello all, I wrote this kind of like a filler until next week when I have more time to concentrate on it, right now I'm babysitting my cousins 3 dogs and 2 bucket calves while they're on a camping trip. And I have to say all of these animals are so well behaved and well tempered! And I wanted to say thanks to my readers and reviewers, and anyone who likes this story. Also, I enjoy reviews(doesn't have to be much, just let me know what ya'll think)

All right, last time I asked for a vote (mango or strawberry) and one voter tipped the scale to hear the Strawberry song(my sis requested it), so here it is: Strawberry strudel, strawberry parfait! Strawberry pop-tarts singing "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Strawberry muffin, strawberry cake! Strawberry candles all day! Day! Day! (Mango is next no matter what, but you can still request a fruit to be after that one! ^_~)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

_I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I thought everything would topsy-turvy and be all sunshine and glitter. Well, I guess I blinded myself with that sunshine, and when I looked down, I was blinded again by all of that glitter. Man, why can't a guy just have it easy for once in his life?_

Duo found himself walking down an empty road in the middle of the night, he had his reasons, and all of them kind of wrapped around Wufei. He hadn't seen or spoke with Wufei over a week now, but for some reason he found himself engulfed in this wild dream. Five years from now, Wufei and he would be married, with three little children, a cat, and a dog. Wufei would be wearing this old-fashioned looking western dress complete with an apron and hair pulled up into a single bun on the back of his head. And Wufei _actually_ looked like a woman, bust and all. For some reason, that alone was not enough to bring him out of the dream, as demented and twisted at that had been. No, he just had to stay asleep.

Next came the children, wearing what seemed to be junior high Japanese school uniforms, two boys and a girl. The girl had long black hair pulled into two separate braids, one boy had short black hair that had subtle waves, the other boy had short brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. The three children romped around in the backyard, that featured a Chinese water garden. This still wasn't enough to wake Duo up.

As Duo sat there in a lawn chair, watching _his_ children play, Wufei came over and sat down two cups of tea on the small outdoors table. Then, decided that Duo's lap would make a better seat than the empty chair on the other side of the table, and proceeded to wrap his/her arms around Duo's neck, leaning in for----

This is where Duo woke up. He knew what was coming, and didn't think he could handle it. After that he had pulled himself out of bed, figured he needed some fresh air, maybe a long walk, then dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

Duo thought and thought about this dream, or nightmare, or whatever it was. No matter how much he thought about it, he could still make no sense of it. So he resigned to walk just to clear his mind. He looked up at the bright, full moon, nearly gasping at it's beauty. From the earth, like this, that moon looked really appealing. No wonder people back whenever wanted to go to it, explore it, and know what made it so beautiful. If he hadn't already been to the moon, if he hadn't already been to outer space, if space travel hadn't already existed, he might have actually wanted to know what it was all about. But, he already knew the truths to that moon. Maybe, he figured, he was going insane.

---

Lunch came around after a very slow moving morning. Right now, Duo just wanted an escape. He wanted to run away and never look back. But, Duo was not a quitter, he wouldn't just give up. He had to fight for everything he believed in... Though, he really wasn't sure what he believed in.

As he sat eating his lunch, pondering what his next step would be, someone sat down beside him.

"Nice place you work at. Very greasy and oily." The blond man said, gazing around the break room, then his eyes fell on Duo. "Have you been having trouble again?"

"When do I not, Quat?" Duo replied, gazing back.

"What is it this time?" Quatre asked.

"Wufei, of course... But now, it's kinda me, too." Duo said, shaking his head and looking down at his lunch box, and fiddling with it's handle.

"That's new." Quatre said, though his voice sounded more "Well, duh."

Duo looked up at his blond friend, "This is just taking more time than I thought. I dunno if I wanna bug you anymore about it."

"Bug away, really I'm completely bored without your life problems, and I don't know what I would do without them." Quatre chuckled. Duo gave him a playful frown, then huffed.

"Then. Maybe. You are the one keeping it like this. Are you in cahoots with Wufie?" Duo mock accused. Quatre laughed.

"Well, what's got you this time? Has he been ignoring your calls? Hid your underwear?"

"Quatre!" Duo laughed, "How could you come up with something like that?"

"I'm not an angel, Duo, I am perfectly human. As such, it is not that difficult to think like a human." Quatre said arrogantly. Then the two broke out in laughter.

"Okay," Duo said after catching his breath. "Seriously now. Last week I thought that Wufei and I had somehow reached a compromise or had put this whole argue, be mad, hate-hate stuff behind us. I know he has to be busy with the Preventors and all, so it doesn't bother me that we haven't talked since then. But, last night I had this really, and I mean really-super, weird dream where we were married and had three kids, and Wufei was a girl. At least I think that's what it was about."

Quatre sat there with his index finger pressed to his chin, thinking. "I think I know what to do." Quatre nodded.

"What?" Duo asked impatiently.

"Catherine has gotten into this psychic reading stuff, and she really has a knack for it. Why don't we have her do a reading for you?" Quatre suggested.

"Guess it couldn't hurt anything." Duo shrugged. "How about after work sometime."

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Don't you have to call her or something?"

"Nah, she's more than willing. I've actually talked to her about your situation already."

"Oh. Thanks Quat." Duo said rolling his eyes. "Make everything public knowledge."

"Well, if it helps." Quatre smiled innocently. "I gotta go, I'll pick you up from work."

"'Kay, see ya." Duo nodded.

---

Catherine scanned the cards spread out in front of her. "Alright, you are presently developing new skills, which is a good thing because success lies in your near future. The reversed Devil appears here, this means you have a lack of vision for your goals. Letting your negative thoughts rule your actions is unwise, and you should avoid it.

"Three of Swords paves your past, you have always been full of heartbreak, except when you actually spoke with the people you were having hardships with. Recently there has been an emotional situation that has influenced your actions greatly, perhaps a woman has come to you with some issue and you have been swayed in some way by it. Ah, the Three of Wands tells me that you will soon be lead by an example of someone else. I would assume someone close to you might make an impact and lead you in the right direction.

"Now, this card represents you, your attitude, and your situation. This card is Reversed Death, meaning you are not willing to let go of something or someone yet. Perhaps the example you will be given is to learn to let go. This next card is Reversed Strength, your ability to not think things through makes you appear to others as hot-tempered, and possibly your presence might be too strong for some to bear.

"This card here is for your inner emotions, the Ace of Cups, and what that means is you hope for emotional fulfillment that you may not be getting at this time. Let us look at the last card, the Final Result, all of this will some how lead you to... The Lovers, a card that focuses on relationships. Perhaps, all of this might lead you to find love in unexpected places."

Catherine sighed, then locked her eyes on Duo's. "If I were someone who knew nothing about you, your situation, and your friends, I would easily leave everything off here, as is the usual routine of Tarot readers. But, because I have become your friend as well, I have to say my personal opinion, what I understand from this reading and from knowing you personally. I think you love Wufei. And I don't mean that Penny-Annie kind of friendship love, I mean that deep, heart and soul mate kind of love that never lets go."

Duo's eyes widened, his mind felt kind of tired after all of that... How someone could know so much from a few cards was beyond him... Unless, those cards were helping make Catherine a really good guesser. Duo couldn't hold that stare any longer, so he looked down at his hands folded in his lap.

"There's no way that... That I could like him more than just a friend." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Thanks for you help, Catherine." Quatre said, breaking Duo from his thoughts.

"No problem, I need the practice anyway if I'm going to put up a fortune-teller stand in the Circus." Catherine smiled, then moved over to stand next to Duo. "As for you, just keep an open mind and see how everything goes, alright?"

"Sure, thanks for your advice." Duo said, though he didn't feel very relieved after all of that, he found himself with more questions, way more questions, than answers.

_Quatre and I decided to go to our respective homes after that. I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to be doing anymore, and no one had any answers. I decided to stop relying on others so much for finding my answers, I would just have to be more open minded and observant, that should help, at least a little bit. Now, on to the weekend._

---

Note: Haha! That was fairly difficult to write...Though I enjoyed writing the Tarot reading, partially because I knew what I wanted from the overall view. (I put down a spread and altered cards where they were needed _ most of them fit the situation anyway!) I apologize if someone is offended because of the Tarot being used, but I honestly think it helps with story progression. I apologize again if I messed something up with the Tarot reading, but, like Catherine, I am an amateur with such things. I should probably say now that I am not a character hater, but I enjoy digging deeper into their characters to find their reasons for doing what they do in anime/manga. Much like it is with real life, a good series will have good reasons and a variety of personalities. And I still want to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this tid-bit of mine, and thank everyone for reviewing and liking the previous filler-chappy. And, I have to say, somehow I still did not have much time to write, but this darn story dragged me in and wouldn't let go. I still have so much I want to happen before the end, though, I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to explain all I want to.... ARG! I'm rambling! Thought I got over that habit, at least somewhat, by now. Anyway, thanks ya'll!

Now, enjoy the song wind dancer1981 requested, Mango song: Only one fruit can do the tango, and that is the mango-mango. Mango...Tango! Tango...Mango! Now let's all join the fun! Cha-la~ Cha-la~ (somehow, I feel these sound like show-tunes or commercial songs -_-; and sadly, I have no more fruits to write songs on...again... So, feel free to call one out! Here's another refresher of the ones we've already been though: Peach, Pear, Orange, Banana, Grapefruit, Dates, and of course, Apricot, Watermelon, Apple, Tomato, Strawberry, and now Mango. Enjoy~)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I had spent most of Saturday wandering aimlessly in my apartment, I just let myself replay various situations I had with Wufei over and over. I was searching my mind for answers, possibilities, and hope. Oh, at this point I really wanted to find that hope. I felt all bogged down and almost lifeless, like my bright future was never going to come. Never. Maybe I'm making all of these things up in my own mind, maybe I'm just not worthy of an explanation, maybe I'm still on the wrong path... Ah, again with the maybes, I should really stop thinking that way so much, and actually find my answers for real._

Saturday evening came gracefully with the sun making orange, red, and purple streaks in the sky. Duo sat on a park bench and watched the sunset, shivering every so often when a chilly breeze decided to come by. For some reason Duo found this very relaxing, unfair in it's serenity, but still relaxing. If Duo didn't already know there were space colonies beyond the sky he would have wanted to explore it, to run at full speed until he could sprout wings and just fly away into a land that will never exist. Away from here. Away from pain, confusion, and all of the things that went wrong, or might go wrong..

Duo squinted his eyes to look at the brightest spot in the horizon, maybe he could see that other world, that world that couldn't possibly exist.

"How sad." Said a sweet, yet arrogant voice. Duo knew the owner of that voice without turning around to see. But, why would she be here? "Like a puppy lost in the rain. You do realize you are acting pitiful, don't you?"

"Oh, and even if I'm pitiful, why should anyone care?" Duo retorted, lazing back on the bench, spreading his arms along the back.

"Lots of people actually. But I wouldn't expect _you_ of all people to know that you are cared about."

"You saying that you care, how kind of you." He tried to keep his voice arrogant like hers, but he found all emotion slipping from his voice. It wasn't fair that she was here, it wasn't fair her speaking with him like that, just what was she planning? Or did Quatre send her here?

"Honestly, I'm only in this for personal amusement, and I wouldn't expect you to know, I am a romantic at heart. Nor would I expect you to know that I have spoken with both Hilde and Relena."

"The importance of this being?" Duo kept his eyes on the horizon and the sparkling sky that slowly lost its color to the night.

"Did you realize that you told Relena almost exactly what Hilde told you?"

This got Duo's attention, he turned his head to look at the woman standing there. He actually hadn't realized that, how could he miss something like that.

"Is... Is she mad? Relena I mean?"

"You silly boy. I told her what was going on and she is all for it."

"Dang, girl, you really know how to talk cryptic." Duo said. "Okay, so, what do you mean, what is she all for?"

"Well, it's a secret, but I will tell you. I think that you would make a cute couple."

"Who?"

"You and Wufei."

"Dorothy! What? Where do you get that from?" Duo said while jumping from his seat to face her completely.

"And here I thought you'd forgotten my name." Dorothy smirked. "Get together with Wufei."

"What? No, how, why would you think that?"

"Everyone knows he likes you. Oh! I'm sorry, were you the last to know?" Dorothy walked around the bench to stand beside Duo. "Besides, the both of you seem to need someone, and I think I'd be a good thing for you two to get together."

"Shouldn't that be a decision between the victims of fan-girl ideals?"

"Do me one favor, ask Wufei if he loves you, and if he blushes you know I'm right. Even if he does call you an idiot. Goodbye now." Dorothy waved at him as she skipped over to her waiting limousine. Duo merely watched, contemplating Dorothy's "favor."

---

There was no other way he could think of to get any answers. Though, if Dorothy was right Duo felt he would find himself in a bigger mess of confusion than he was already in. If Dorothy was wrong, Wufei might think he actually felt that way, and boom! No more confusion, just permanent avoidance.

Duo had managed to call Wufei and set up a time for Wufie to come over. Turns out Sunday was a good day and three o'clock was a good time. Duo made a silent thank you for not having to prepare someone another meal.

Duo now sat in one of his old armchairs and observed Wufei settling into his own seat on the couch. Wufei gave an impatient look and folded his arms across his chest, waiting.

Duo took in a deep breath, thinking _"Here we go!"_

"Might as well get straight to it, seeing as you don't have very much time. It was brought to my attention recently that you might be in love with me, is that true?"

Wufei sat there blinking for a second before shooting up off of the couch, face tinged with pink, "That is ridiculous! Are you some kind of moron to ask something like that! I am leaving!" Wufei shouted, then hastily made his retreat, letting the door slam closed behind him.

Duo just sat there, observing the situation, Wufei's actions, and remembering what Dorothy had told him.

"If he blushes it's true." Duo mumbled to himself, then flopped back into the chair.

---

Duo made no stir during the next week, he didn't call anyone, or go out to any special places. He just went to work, then went home, then repeated it until Saturday came around and Quatre came to his door, gently tapping at the wood.

Duo answered the door and welcomed him in.

"What are you doing all the way over here, Quat?" Duo asked lightheartedly.

"I was worried, you haven't called in over a week, and I haven't noticed you out and about for a while." Quatre answered.

"Oh, sorry about that I guess. Want some coffee or tea?" Duo offered, keeping the lighthearted persona.

"What happened?" Quatre demanded, skipping any formalities.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I think I've got my life all swirled around enough for one lifetime, so I figured I'd take a break." Duo said, pouring a cup of hot tea.

"Duo." Quatre said with a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Come on and sit down, it's a bit of a long story." Duo said, flopping down on the couch.

---

_After going over everything with Quatre, I felt a small bit of relief. Talking with Quatre always made me feel a little better, Quat was always understanding and willing to listen. He would always be considerate and ask if I wanted advice his advice. Usually I want his advice to help clear up my thoughts, but this time I didn't think I needed that much clearing. Somewhere in my mind I knew exactly what was going on, and I knew I could reach it if I tried. Besides, I already told myself I needed to rely on myself more. So, my new goal is to look inside my mind, see what it has to say, then listen to my heart and make my decision... A decision for what? Well, I don't know that yet._

---

Note: I feel this one was more choppy and scattered than I would like it to be, but for some reason I think I lost my groove with this chapter... I also feel if it doesn't end sometime soon I might never end it... So, be prepared, I would love to be more in depth with Duo's responses to everything and have him work everything out properly, but I'm not sure, I think it rambles a lot right now. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews, and thanks for reading, Quatre gives you hugs!

As wind dancer1981 requested, the Cherry song: Cherry, cherry, oh contrary, nothing like a raisin! Cherry, cherry, lovely berry, oh so red and great! Cherries in the cherry pie, cherries in the yogurt! cherries, cherries, oh so fine, cherries are a favorite!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I woke up this morning with thoughts swirling around in my head. It was hard to remember them once I had gotten out of bed, but I felt as though I could finally figure out every one of my issues with Wufei... The reason he's always so grumpy with me. The reason he doesn't want me to address him informally. The reason he avoided me like the plague... It made almost perfect sense–no, it completely made sense._

_As I continued about my day, I was able to piece together my early morning memory, I probably could explain this whole thing in words if I wanted to... But, now, I noticed some loop-holes, gaps, and possibly other people playing some role in getting me to realize everything this far_

Duo arrived outside the front door to a seemingly modest mini-mansion, and wasted no time in using the doorbell. After waiting and admiring the shrubbery for a few seconds the door opened revealing a rather tall, bearded man.

Duo gave his best smile, "Hey, Rashid, is Quatre home?"

"Yes, he was expecting you." Rashid stepped aside to let Duo into the house. "This way." He said after closing the door.

Duo marveled at the various landscapes of different lands, with different animals and birds in their natural habitats. Those paintings filled the walls, aside from one large picture, in Quatre's study, of the Maganac, all standing casually around Rashid.

"Welcome, Duo." Quatre said, spreading his arms to give a friendly hug. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"You know, Quat, it's kinda weird if you expect me to be some place I just decide to randomly drop by." Duo cocked his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"I doubt it was random you stopping by here." Quatre smiled.

Duo could tell Quatre knew something, maybe Quat expected him to catch onto the Wufei situation. Wouldn't that make the little blond an accomplice in whatever scheme was going around.

"Yeah, clarify something for me, would you Quat?"

"Alright, what do you want clarified?" Quatre sat down in a chair, a motioned for Duo to do the same.

"Are you part of some plan to make Wufei confront his feelings for me?" Duo asked as he made himself comfortable.

"As I expected, you have caught on quite nicely. What do you intend to do now?" Quatre asked.

"Well, I'm not one-hundred percent on that yet, so, why don't you tell me what you _expect_ I should do?"

"Follow your heart, because you've been nothing but confused trying to follow your mind." Quatre said in typical Quatre fashion.

"Got that right." Duo snickered, breaking any tension he was feeling. Quatre also gave a small chuckle, then smiled politely.

"How much have you figured out?"

"Well, Dorothy had to have been part of it, she was way too obvious. I dunno, maybe Sally, why else would she drag Wufei to a cutesy desert shop, or wherever else she dragged the poor guy to. I don't think Relena was part of it, and you probably got Heero and Trowa in on it somehow. Tell me how right I am, will ya?"

"All right, you are doing well for the most part, but Dorothy only found out because of talking with Relena, Sally, and...Why don't you guess who else."

"Noin?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Is it another girl?"

"Yes."

"Then... Uh, I dunno." Duo said with a sigh, who else was in on it Duo couldn't tell... This whole thing was seeming more and more like a conspiracy.

"It was me, Duo."

Duo spun in the direction of the window to see the speaker of that voice, and wondered if he had heard right. He saw dark hair partially hidden under a mauve hat, and wide blue eyes gazing worriedly at him.

"Hilde?!" Duo exclaimed, jumping from his chair.

"That's right Duo, I'm sorry I had to be so mean, but I knew you couldn't possibly be as happy with me as you could be with Wufei. You see, Wufei had spoken with Sally about his feelings, then Sally told me, and we decided to set everything up. We didn't tell Wufei about it either, so I think that's one of the reasons he's so cranky lately, maybe he suspects something's up. Well, I'm sure he does now." Hilde explained, "Please don't be mad, we all want you to be happy, I swear it."

"What makes you think I'd be happy with Wufei?" Duo asked folding his arms over his chest, waiting for Hilde's response.

"Because," Duo spun to see who else had come. Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, and Relena. Noin stepped around the door frame and continued her speech, "We've all noticed how you sometimes space out in Wufei's direction, though you seemed to be a clueless little boy and didn't even notice. You are someone who's too focused on what you think in your head to even bother listening to your heart, so take a clue and go get 'em."

"E-everyone's in on it!?" Duo's jaw dropped, this _was_ a conspiracy!

"Not at first." Catherine chimed in, "I didn't have a clue, but these ladies, and Quatre argued a good point, so I figured I'd help out."

"Yeah, and like Quatre said, I didn't know at first either, that's why I confessed my own feelings to you." Relena said, "I'm sure you'll be happy with Wufei, as well."

"You took longer than I thought you would, kid." Sally spoke, "But, you do have some surprises in you. Stop moping and get out there! Wufei needs you, too!"

"You see Duo?" Duo turned to Quatre, who sat in his chair looking content. "Good things do come to those who wait. Why don't you tell us what you want to do?"

Duo was silent for a moment to debate his options. He could blow all this off and find some sane people to hang out with... Or he could go with this wacko idea to make Wufei, and possibly himself, happy. Duo took a glance around the room.

"You know what," Duo started, "I think I'll go for it... Partially because I don't think I want a _girl_friend after all of this, you girls are conniving and I don't like it." Duo grinned, it might be interesting to see how all of this works out after all, and the idea of Wufei being happy doesn't sound all that bad. Besides that, Duo thinks, these girls probably made him go insane to give in this easily... Wufei is a guy after all and that whole thing just seems weird on so many levels.

"Go get 'em tiger." Dorothy winked, "The rest of us have our own lives to get to, so don't take very long."

"Right." Duo shook his head, then laughed. "Crazy girls. And, yes, Quatre, I'm including you in that, too." At that everyone, save pouting Quatre, laughed.

_For some reason I feel relieved after all of that. I have some kind of closure with Hilde and all other current situations involving the girls, Quatre, and Wufei. Though, I still have one last hill to tread over before I have all of my answers, and that should be fixed soon enough. Now the big question is: Can I make FeiFei happy? Will Wufei accept me? Will I be able to accept all of this?_

_For some reason, I really feel like a soap opera right now. You know, one of those really weird ones with aliens and everybody dies at the end... Heh, at least it might be that way if Wufei goes berserk about everything that's been happening. Guess I'll find out after I bug Wufei a bit._

---

Note: Sorry it's so late and it's so short, I seriously had writers block until Monday morning, I just kinda felt I could write another chappy, that made me happy, so I just started writing, then I almost got all blocked up again, then I finished with this. So I apologize to all of my readers for all of the inconveniences I've made, and I will most likely be ending this story in the next chapter, so be forewarned. I want to thank everyone who's read, and who's reviewed, and anyone who enjoys this and puts up with my lateness and writers block V_V have a happy week!

Now, for wind dancer1981 I have written the Grape song: grapes are happy filled with gooey juice. Seedless, seed-full, green and red, they are so delightful. Watch out all you grape fans, gapes are coming back! They will take over the world, and make everyone gag! (I like grapes, but I thought it'd be funny to keep it this way...I have to lol at this, I couldn't think of a tune so I thought of a different song that might give me inspiration, and so the tune I got for this was "The Happy Song" from Liam Lynch {if you don't know the song you can find it on YouTube, there are lots of AMV's featuring this song, or whatever, good luck} If I get any other requests besides the one I already have, I will just put it up in the next chapter along with the Pineapple song.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_So, I finally worked up some courage to confront Wufei... It took like, two weeks to get where I'm at, but I guess it doesn't matter too much. So, my plan is already set in motion, I called Wufei and set up a place for us to meet. We decided on the nature park, it's really peaceful this time of year and not too far out of the way for either of us. Now all I have to do is arrive on time, ask Wufei out, deal with repercussions, and go from there. Wish me luck._

"Hey, Wufei, you're here early." Duo said while perching himself beside the Chinese man on an old wooden bench. Wufei didn't say anything right away, didn't look over to give proper greetings, he just gazed off at the flowers in various colors and sizes, the creeping greens, the various types of trees. Duo had to smirk, it must have been a talented person who made this garden, filled with such a large array of plants, it had to be difficult to make and to make look good all year around.

"You are too, Duo." Wufei finally said after a few minutes, though he still did not look at the seemingly nervous American. "You called us out here for a reason, what is it?"

"I actually... Well, it's kinda foolish I guess." Duo tried to swallow the knot forming in his throat, it shouldn't be that difficult to get though this, so long as Wufei doesn't explode after hearing. Wufei glanced impatiently in his direction and Duo knew he couldn't stall any longer. "Do you like me?"

"What? Why would I like you?" Wufei asked sharply, turning a little to look Duo head-on. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, I like you Wufei." Duo said, it wasn't a lie, and that surprised him a little, he expected everything to move very slowly. Now what? That "I like you" statement can mean more than just "I wanna be your boyfriend," it could also be taken as "you're a real pal," and Duo hoped that Wufei would know what he meant by it.

"Clearify." Wufei demanded. This was a good thing, it meant he might be more accepting of the truth...Maybe.

"What I mean is... Oh, I'm no good at this kind of thing, would you blame me for being straightforward?" Duo asked, giving a pleading glance into Wufei's eyes.

"Please, be straightforward, I want you to be, I mean really, what does 'I want to get this over with quickly' mean anyway?" Wufei was starting to show some of his aggression, that was never a good sign. Duo nodded his head.

"Will you be mine?" Duo said as to the point as possible. Wufei nearly jumped backward and off the bench, but controlled his movements to stay put. "Would you mind going out with me, on a real date?" Duo felt slightly more confident now that it was said.

"NO!" Wufei yelled, jumping from his seat, "What kind of an... I –I mean..." The man looked away and took a deep breath. "Sure, whatever."

Duo couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics, though something in him felt relieved, almost content. Wufei shot him a glare that made all of his laughter stop.

"Cool, where do you wanna start?" Duo asked, stifling another fit of laughter.

"I suppose, we could go to the movies." Wufei decided.

"Really? Wufei at the movies? My, oh my that wasn't expected." Duo grinned ear to ear.

"Actually there is supposed to be a good anthology playing." Wufei said.

"Anthology? Seriously?" Duo watched Wufei nod to his question.

"I think it would be the perfect place to start. If you don't like it, go away." Wufei informed.

"Well, I just didn't know anthologies could be movies... Weird. I suppose I could give it a try, but only for you." Duo said, trying his best to sound cute and sweet. Wufei's eyes widened slightly.

"As if the great Duo Maxwell would ever be seen watching an anthology movie!" He sounded skeptical, Duo gave a pout.

"No, the great Duo Maxwell will be seen watching an anthology movie _with_ the magnificent Chang Wufei!" Duo gave a teasing grin, "Well, c'mon, let's get." He held his hand out for Wufei to take, hoping his actions weren't presumptuous. It didn't take long for another hand to fall into his, Duo's grin turned more into a smile and he gave a gentle squeeze before turning and walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand with Wufei.

---

"Duo, I need your help, come here!" Wufei called from the living room. Duo spun away from the chilli pot he'd been slaving over for the last twenty minutes.

"What is it?" Duo yelled back, wiping his hand on the half apron around his waist.

"Just come here!" The Chinese man repeated, ending his demand with a frustrated growl that Duo couldn't help but chuckle at. He made his way into the living room where he observed Wufei for a few seconds, he was fussing with the buttons on his shirt growing even more frustrated with every failed attempt to... What was he trying to do? Duo inched closer and spotted a detached button in Wufei's fingers.

"Did the... Uh, thread break?" Duo asked trying to keep a straight face.

"What does it look like? And I can't find the sewing kit!" Wufei said, "Everyone's due to be here in half an hour or less!"

"Put on a different shirt." Duo suggested, trying to make his voice sound nonchalant as a smile crept across his face. There was just something about Wufei that made him smile at everything, made him pretty glad that Quatre and the others went meddling like they did.

Wufei glared up at him. "Are you kidding me? This is the outfit I planned to wear, so this is the outfit I am wearing, now go get the sewing kit!"

"Alright, already, I'm going." Duo threw his hands into the air before turning to retrieve the said item. Within Wufei's sight Duo opened the linen closet and reached onto the top shelf, and when he pulled his hand back down he held a small blue box with a clear lid. Duo glanced back giving Wufei a look, shut the closet door, then returned to Wufei with the little box.

"Thank you." Wufei said as he reached out to take the box, but before he could get hold of it Duo raised it above his head with a playful grin teasing his lips. Wufei scowled and reached yet again for the box, that was again pulled away from his hand. After a couple more attempts, Wufei finally sighed, glaring deeply at the satisfied smirk on his love's face. "Duo." He said the name as a warning.

Duo swooped in and placed a light kiss quickly over his lips, slipped the box into his hands, then spun around doing an imitation waltz into the kitchen.

Wufei sighed, a small smile now in place of his glare, "I'll get you back for that." He said, making himself sound angrier than he actually was, in fact, after that stunt Duo pulled he wasn't angry at all.

---

_As I sit here tonight, just about to fall asleep, I realize what I'd done with my life until just a few months ago. Yeah, it's already been that long since I asked Wufei out, since I asked Wufei to me mine. Man, that was really Valentine's cliche wasn't it? Well, I guess it's not so bad since it actually worked. I feel that I've grown quite a bit from all of my experiences, and I have to admit that I liked these experiences much better than past things during the war and even before. But, anyway, I'm not sure how often I'm going to be back to this journal to write, this might be my last entry for a long, long time, 'cuz I feel now that I have Wufie, I'm going to have much better things to do than write all of my sorrows and devious plots. So, this has been Duo, and now I'm out._

---

Note: Hello, and Goodbye, this has been the last chapter of If Only and I have to say I'm proud of myself for finishing, usually when I have bad writers block like I've had with this thing I put it aside and never return to it... So be happy that I've finished! Yay! Um, okay, I do feel really bad for making everyone wait so long to see this ending, and I can only hope I've ended in an okay-ish sort of way, despite this chapter being so incredibly short, for which I also apologize. Anyway, I still want all of those great reviews, so tell me what you think, what you didn't like, what you did like, whatever, and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this far. ^_^

Now for the last installments of the Fruit Songs:

Requested by Lynn252 the Pineapple song: Pineapple in your mouth, chew it swallow. Pineapple, pineapple, tangy, sweet, and oh so good to eat, eat, eat! Take a bite, smile with delight. Pineapple, pineapple, tangy, sweet, oh so good to eat, eat, eat!

And Requested by wind dancer1981 the Lemon Lime song: lemony lime, limey lemon! Be on time, or be forgiven! Talkin' or walkin' have fun with a twist, because limon and lime are great citrus! (I decided to combine those two, hope no one minds ^_^)


End file.
